Alter-Ego
by RepelloInimicum
Summary: Retomber sur son bourreau c'était déjà étonnant, trouver en lui son alter-ego c'était prodigieux, en tomber amoureuse, c'était un miracle.
1. Retour à la maison

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **C'est discrètement que je viens vous proposer ma nouvelle fiction. Ce n'est pas la première que j'écris, mais c'est la première que j'ose publier ici.**  
 **Je n'ai rien d'une ecrivaine de talents, ce n'est pas une fiction vraiment bien écrite, mais j'ose espérer qu'elle se laisse lire facilement.**

 **Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas la blonde ténébreuse qui nous a offert le monde d'Harry Potter, soit, les personnages lui appartiennent, seule le personnage de Calypso de Milliflore m'appartient totalement. ( Plus des noms d'élèves inventés au pifomètre, et pas développé du tout. )**

 **Je ne respecte pas forcément à la lettre, la sage de J.K, rien que déjà, la survie de Severus après la seconde guerre des sorciers.**

 **Et puis une dernière chose, je fais un bisous à ma bêta lectrice, qui a pris du temps pour lire mes chapitres, tentait de corriger les fautes et d'enlever quelques lourdeurs de texte. Peut-être quelques fautes auront échappés à notre vigilence, et dans ce cas, pardonnez nous d'avance !**

 **Ps : Je mettrais les chapitres rapidement, il y en a déjà 10 de prêts alors pourquoi vous faire attendre des jours, pour un chapitre suivant déjà prêt :P**

 **Allez place au chapitre 1.**

 **Je croise les doigts.**

* * *

Chapitre un : Retour à la maison.

Accoudée à l'encadrement de la fenêtre, Minerva Mc Gonagall comprit enfin pourquoi, Albus Dumbledore rêvassait régulièrement près de cette-même fenêtre. En cette période estivale, la vue sur le parc offrait un spectacle divin pour quiconque aimait la nature. Entre arbres, buissons et herbes fines, c'était un magnifique camaïeu de vert, qui s'étendait au-delà de la demeure scolaire.

Elle s'accordait une petite pause détente entre l'achèvement des derniers préparatifs de la rentrée et l'arrivée imminente de la nouvelle enseignante de potions par le réseau de cheminé. Le poste de directrice d'un établissement aussi prestigieux que Poudlard, n'était pas toujours de tout repos, mais le conseil d'administration du Ministère de la Magie l'avait jugée hautement qualifiée pour cela, de plus, elle avait longtemps été le bras droit de Dumbledore.

Une immense flamme verte éclaira soudainement la pièce. Minerva se redressa, une femme aux cheveux d'un roux tirant sur le rouge, tombant en cascade sur une longue cape noire de voyage, fit son apparition.

\- Miss De Milliflore, je vous attendais. Avez-vous fait bon voyage ? Commença Minerva.

D'un coup d'épaule, la nouvelle arrivante retira sa cape de voyage, dévoilant une magnifique robe d'un noir corbeau, aux manches de dentelles. Elle balaya la pièce des yeux. La plupart des murs étaient habillés de larges et hautes bibliothèques, dont les étagères regorgeaient de nombreux vieux ouvrages. Un seul mur disposait, non pas de bibliothèque, mais de portraits des différents directeur que Poudlard avait connu depuis sa création.

\- A merveilles, je vous remercie.

La directrice l'invita à s'installer sur un canapé aux couleurs rouge et or, celles de Gryffondor, sa maison, qu'elle chérissait depuis sa propre scolarité. Un thé fumant et quelques petits gâteaux les attendaient sur la table basse.

\- Quel plaisir de vous revoir dans le château, je ne suis guère étonnée que vous soyez devenue maître des potions, vous aviez des notes optimales dans cette matière. Le professeur Slughorn en était fier.

Sur les lèvres de Calypso De Milliflore se dessina un modeste sourire, puis elle but une gorgée d'un somptueux thé au Jasmin.

\- Je souhaite être directe, Madame la Directrice, je ne suis ici que pour une année. L'enseignement est loin d'être l'idée que je me fais de ma vie professionnelle, mais je me dois de passer par cette étape pour l'achèvement final de mon statut de Maître. Ainsi mon jury, en cas de réussite, constatera mon aptitude à transmettre à mon savoir.

\- Comme convenu dans votre contrat d'enseignant, Miss.

\- Parfait, conclut-elle d'un signe de tête favorable.

Minerva se pinça légèrement les lèvres, et but à son tour une gorgée de thé. Les années s'étaient rapidement écoulées, mais Calypso n'avait pas changé. Elle se tenait toujours aussi droite et fière, son visage ne laissait pas transparaître la moindre émotion, le moindre sentiment. Elle était toujours habillée impeccablement et avec élégance. Elle replaça sa tasse sur le napperon brodé, et se leva.

\- Vous aurez en charge la maison Serpentard, comme il est de coutume pour les professeurs de potions.

Elle attrapa plusieurs parchemins sur son bureau, et les tendit à Calypso lorsqu'elle fut de nouveau assise en face d'elle.

\- Voici la liste par année des élèves qui constitueront vos classes, ainsi que votre emploi du temps. Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite, les élèves qui entrent en quatrième année sont très turbulent, et le professeur Rogue n'a jamais cessé de les punir pour les remettre au pas. Naturellement, vous prendrez les dispositions nécessaires, si leur maturité n'a pas daigné s'améliorer au cours des vacances.

Elle parcourut en diagonale le parchemin de son emploi du temps, elle avait chaque année deux heures par semaine, sauf pour la septième année qui elle, avait deux fois deux heures.

\- Pardonnez ma curiosité très certainement déplacée, mais lorsque vous parlez du professeur Rogue, vous n'entendez pas par là, le jeune homme lunatique qui m'a réprimandé lorsque j'étais en première année ?

\- C'est lui-même ma chère, s'enquit Minerva avec une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix.

\- Comme c'est amusant ! Et qu'enseigne-t-il ?

\- Severus est également maître des potions, mais après de graves blessures durant la bataille, il s'offre une année sabbatique. C'est donc son poste que vous reprenez, Miss. Cependant, peut-être aurez-vous le plaisir de le croiser, il demeure toujours au château.

\- Epatant, répondit la jeune femme, d'ONU ton remarquablement hautain.

Lorsque les deux femmes eurent terminé leur thé, Calypso demanda la permission de connaître l'emplacement de ses appartements privés afin de s'installer et de se reposer. Minerva ouvrit la marche, talonnée par Miss De Milliflore. Elles descendirent jusqu'au hall du château puis prirent à droite. Elles descendirent à nouveau quelques marches de pierre blanche, longèrent un couloir, puis bifurquèrent sur la gauche au croisement pour s'enfoncer dans un couloir pour le moins étroit et long. Tellement long qu'à première vue, il paraissait ne jamais prendre fin. Elles passèrent devant une porte de bois bien ciré, et s'arrêtèrent à la suivante quelques mètres plus loin, sur la façade opposée.

Minerva murmura un mot de passe, la porte s'ouvrit sur la pièce principale.

\- Le mot de passe est « Brin de Valériane ». Si toutefois votre mémoire venait à vous faire défaut, le baron sanglant se tiendra à votre disposition pour vous le rappeler. Il erre souvent dans ces couloirs. La rentrée des élèves se tiendra dans une semaine, et tous vos collègues sont déjà présents dans l'enceinte du lycée. Vous pourrez les rencontrer à l'heure des repas, dans la grande salle. A présent, je vais vous laisser. Un tas de parchemin m'attend encore. Bonne journée.

\- Je vous remercie. Belle journée à vous également, madame la directrice.

Calypso entra dans ses appartements, et referma la porte. La pièce principale portait fièrement les couleurs de la maison Serpentard, et disposait d'un canapé et de deux fauteuils noirs ébène situés juste devant une cheminée en pierres brutes. Un bureau ainsi qu'une large bibliothèque trônaient un peu plus loin. Un lit double à baldaquin mangeait un quart de l'espace, les rideaux et les draps, portaient aussi fièrement les couleurs de Serpentard. La pièce ne disposait d'aucune fenêtre, mais plusieurs lampes présentes faisaient parfaitement l'affaire. Pour finir, une petite porte à sa droite donnait sur une salle de bain propre et spacieuse. Satisfaite de ses appartements, qui lui rappelaient la salle commune de Serpentard, du temps de sa scolarité, elle prit possession des lieux.

Dans les heures qui suivirent, Calypso acheva son emménagement. Une haute armoire en bois d'ébène avait rejoint le mobilier de la pièce. Celle-ci abritait une multitude d'ingrédients qui lui seront utiles pour ses cours de potion, et ils y étaient soigneusement répartis en catégories. Elle agrémenta également la bibliothèque de ses livres personnels, de vieux ouvrages plus ou moins abîmés ainsi que des plus récents ornés de fioritures dorées.

Enfin à son aise, elle s'assit sur le canapé et contempla le résultat de ces quelques heures d'entretien.

\- Voilà qui me ressemble plus, se dit-elle tout haut.

Un claquement sonore interrompit sa contemplation. Elle découvrit, derrière le canapé, un petit elfe de maison aux longues oreilles pointues, emmailloté dans un chiffon.

\- Pardonnez mon intrusion Miss, je ne me le permettrais pas une seconde fois, mais Sally devait le faire, car Sally ne vous connaît pas Miss. La grande Directrice m'a désignée pour être à votre service, Miss, et elle a chargé Sally de vous prévenir que dans trente minutes tous les professeurs seront réunis dans la grande salle pour le repas.

\- Fais lui savoir que je serais présente.

\- Bien Miss. Sally s'exécute toujours à la perfection, et sait se punir quand elle échoue. Au moindre problème, il vous suffit d'appeler Sally, et elle viendra. Bonne soirée Miss.

L'elfe disparut à nouveau dans un claquement sonore, laissant Miss de Milliflore à nouveau seule.

* * *

Calypso de Milliflore s'arrêta un instant devant les portes de la grande salle, et soupira. D'un naturel solitaire, la compagnie d'autrui ne lui était que peu agréable, mais si elle voulait entretenir de bonnes relations de travail avec ses collègues, elle se devait d'être présente. Elle entra dans l'immense réfectoire. Rien n'avait changé. Bien qu'en l'absence des élèves, seule la table en bois de la maison de Gryffondor constituait la pièce. Autour de cette table, elle reconnut le visage de certains professeurs, toujours fidèles au poste.

\- Bonjour à tous, salua-t-elle froidement, pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore, je suis Calypso de Milliflore, maître des potions, et accessoirement professeur des potions ici pour l'année.

Tour à tour, chacun des professeurs la salua avec sympathie. Elle prit place à la droite de la directrice, qui lui tendait déjà le plat de salade de pomme de terre, jambon, œufs et cornichons, mélangés dans une sauce blanchâtre.

\- Par Merlin, je savais bien que votre nom, Miss, me parlait fortement. Vous étiez élève ici, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Moi qui pensait que votre mémoire ne vous trahissait jamais, Filius, vous m'en voyez déçue, ricana, Pomona Chourave.

Calypso avala sa bouchée, et toussota avant de répondre au professeur Flitwick.

\- C'est cela même, Professeur Flitwick, je fus élève de la maison Serpentard entre 1977 et 1983. J'obtins mes BUSES et mes ASPICS avec les notes optimales dans chaque matière. Ce qui m'a, sans aucun doute possible, permis d'intégrer une formation d'excellence dans le domaine de la potion.

Le professeur Flitwick acquiesça, avant de porter son verre de jus de citrouille à ses lèvres. Un homme fit, à son tour, son entrée dans le grand réfectoire et s'assit face à la nouvelle enseignante, sans un mot.

\- J'espère que cette année, les scroutts à pétard ne seront dans votre plan d'étude, mon cher Hagrid, où je risque encore une fois de manquer de Moutardine, lança l'infirmière.

Le demi géant manqua de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de vin, se racla la gorge, et lui offrit un sourire gêné. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un doute, ces créatures hybrides, sa propre création, étaient de nouveau au programme.

\- Miss de Milliflore se fera un plaisir de vous en faire, si vous venez à en manquer, fit l'homme assis en face d'elle.

\- Naturellement, Severus, répondit Calypso sur un ton de défi.

Severus Rogue, qui portait sa fourchette à sa bouche, la reposa durement.

\- Pardon ? Il me semble que nous n'avons jamais élevé les veracrasses ensemble. Vous vous en tiendrez donc à Professeur Rogue, lorsque vous vous adresserez à moi.

\- Étant donné ma présence à cette table, vous n'êtes, de toute évidence, plus professeur.

Un malaise général plongea la table dans un mutisme pesant. C'était à peine s'ils osaient toucher au contenu de leur assiette. Severus et Calypso se défiaient du regard. Elle et son impertinence venaient de lui tenir tête, il ne l'aimait pas.

Elle abdiqua la première dans ce combat de regards et ses compagnons de table reprirent le cours du repas, bien qu'elle ne suive pas le mouvement. Repoussant son assiette, elle se leva et les salua froidement. C'est ronchonnant et d'un pas assuré qu'elle quitta le réfectoire pour retrouver la paix et la solitude des cachots.

Avec peu d'élégance, elle se laissa choir sur le canapé, prit sa baguette et alluma un feu pour palier à la fraîcheur des lieux. Quelque chose se posa sur l'accoudoir, elle leva la main pour caresser du bout de l'index la tête de son oiseau de compagnie, un magnifique corbeau aux plumes noire bleuté et à l'envergure inégalable pour un oiseau de cette espèce.

\- Dis-moi Diaval, qui pense-t-il encore être pour me traiter de la sorte ? Je ne suis plus une fillette sans défense.

Le corbeau croassa, et s'envola vers la petite salle de bain. Calypso le suivit, dans l'optique de prendre une bonne douche pour se débarrasser des tensions accumulées au cours du repas. Elle se déshabilla, puis laissa l'eau chaude lui couler sur le corps. Son esprit remonta le mince filon de ses souvenirs du temps où elle était élève ici. Elle avait trouvé en Poudlard, un endroit où il faisait bon vivre, loin du tumulte du foyer parental.

Brillante élève, elle excellait dans toutes les matières, et n'avait que très peu d'amis. Elle ne nia jamais que ces années dans l'enceinte du collège fussent les plus belles de sa vie, hormis la première. Cette dernière pensée lui fit revenir quelques minutes en arrière, c'était la rancœur qui l'avait fait attaquer cette homme abject qui avait pris place en face d'elle. Sa première erreur, il en ferait certainement d'autres, se disait-elle.

Après de longues minutes sous l'eau chaude, elle fit face au miroir. Elle laissa glisser sa serviette au sol, dévoilant un corps aux courbes parfaites, de sa poitrine plantureuse et galbée à ses cuisses fines et fermes. La main posée sur ses cotes, elle tourna le dos au miroir et lança un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour observer une cicatrice large comme la main d'Hagrid, qui lui prenait le bas du dos, jusqu'à son côté gauche.

\- Foi de Calypso de Milliflore, il ne marquera plus jamais ni mon âme, ni mon corps.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! :)**


	2. Hors de Question

**Et voici le chapitre 2, bon ça avance progressivement, sinon ce n'est pas drôle.**

 **Disclamer : C'est toujours le même !**

 **Oui j'ai piqué Diaval à Maléfique, parce que j'aime les corbeaux, et puis je lui trouvais pas de noms, et puis Diaval m'est apparu !**

 **Place au chapitre deux !**

* * *

Chapitre deux : Hors de question.

Calypso écrivait frénétiquement sur un parchemin. La semaine était passée à la vitesse d'un éclair de feu, si bien que le célèbre banquet de la rentrée, et la répartition des élèves de première année se tiendrait dès ce soir. Elle avait passé la plus grande partie de ses journées dans ses appartements, occupée à fignoler les cours qu'elle devrait dispenser pendant le premier semestre. Ou bien à l'organisation de ceux du deuxième semestre. De tout temps, elle préférait prendre de l'avance car elle n'avait pas l'expérience des autres professeurs. Il ne fallait pas minimiser la possibilité d'être rapidement dépassée.

Diaval, perché sur son épaule, lui donna un léger coup de bec puis croassa lorsqu'elle leva la plume.

\- Tu as raison Diaval, j'ai fait une erreur, ce n'est pas 10 grammes de poudre de pieuvre, c'est 100. Tu as l'œil.

Elle corrigea son erreur, et plongea à nouveau dans son armoire d'apothicaire. Elle tenait absolument à faire l'inventaire avant la rentrée, dans l'hypothèse que des ingrédients importants manquent à l'appel ou soient en quantité insuffisante pour assurer un cours.

\- Queue d'eruptif, chou mordeur de chine, Oeuf de Runespoor, Yeux de scarabée, et Jus d'Horg... Oh bon sang, le flacon s'est brisé pendant le transport ! Il y en a partout !

Diaval croassa d'une manière moqueuse, que sa maitresse n'apprécia guère. Aussi, d'un geste de la main, elle le dégagea de son épaule.

\- Moque-toi, Diaval, moque-toi. En attendant, je n'ai plus de jus d'Horglup, d'épine de porc-épic, de foie de Dragon et plus suffisamment de raisins de couleuvre et d'écorce de wiggentree. Et ce n'est pas toi qui iras m'en acheter !

Calypso laissa échapper un rire. Diaval était le seul dont la compagnie lui était indispensable. A l'instar des humain, lui avait toute son affection. Petite déjà, elle avait jeté son dévolu sur un rat du nom de Killy, qu'elle ne quittait jamais, même en cours, ce qui lui coûta une retenue en 3e année par le professeur Brulôpot. Killy, caché dans la poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcière, avait glissé de celle-ci lorsqu'elle s'était penchée pour ramasser un botruc. Il avait saccagé l'espace de travail dans la panique, et prit la fuite. Elle ne le revit jamais, et en eut le cœur brisé, pleurant plusieurs semaines.

Tandis que l'oiseau se percha à nouveau sur son épaule, elle lança un recurvite sur l'étagère salie par le sang d'Horglup.

\- Sally ! S'exclama-t-elle

"Pof"

\- Oui, Miss ? demanda l'elfe.

\- Saurais-tu si l'école dispose de sa réserve personnelle concernant les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation de potions ?

\- Sally sait que des ingrédients utilisés pour les potions de première année sont à disposition dans la salle de classe prévue à cet effet. Si miss cherche des ingrédients plus élaborés, elle pourra en trouver chez l'apothicaire du chemin de traverse, ou demander au professeur Rogue si Miss peut se servir dans sa réserve personnelle.

\- Hors de question de demander quoi que ce soit à cet antipathique personnage.

\- Miss est au même rang que lui. Miss a le même caractère.

\- Lorsque je te sollicite, j'aimerais que tu n'émettes aucun jugement à mon égard.

\- Sally a été élevée avec de l'honnêteté, Miss.

\- Je me passerais sans mal de ton avis. Maintenant, je te somme de t'en aller sans traîner. Allez, pressons.

\- Bien miss, répondit l'elfe en claquant des doigts.

De colère d'être aussi simplement comparée à cet homme méprisant, Calypso attrapa sa cape de voyage, son sac en tissu ornée de perles et de dentelles, et décida d'aller chez l'apothicaire. Elle se dirigea d'abord vers le bureau directorial, pour s'assurer qu'elle pouvait quitter un moment le château sans que son absence ne pose un souci. Elle n'eut pas atteint le couloir menant au bureau, qu'elle rencontre Minerva.

\- Bonjour Miss de Milliflore, vous veniez me voir ? S'enquit la directrice

\- En effet, Madame la directrice. J'aimerais m'absenter une petite heure du château, pour me rendre sur le chemin de traverse. Voyez-vous un quelconque inconvénient à ceci ?

Minerva serra contre sa poitrine le chargement encombrant qu'elle portait afin qu'il ne s'échappe pas de ses bras.

\- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, mais si vous comptez vous rendre chez l'apothicaire, je dois vous prévenir qu'il est fermé depuis quelques mois pour cause de travaux. Le passage des mangemorts a causé quelques dommages. Les élèves se font directement livrer par un apothicaire français, en attendant.

Calypso roula des yeux, exaspérée par la réponse de la directrice.

\- Et bien, tant pis. Je vous remercie, Madame la directrice. Conclut-elle

\- Attendez Miss ! S'exclama Minerva. Severus fait lui aussi venir ses ingrédients de France, et possède une large réserve. Je pense qu'il fera l'effort de la partager avec vous en attendant la réouverture du magasin. En d'autres cas, je me verrais dans l'obligation de le lui imposer pour vous faciliter la tâche.

\- Sauf votre respect, Madame la Directrice, j'aimerais ne pas avoir à faire à mon prédécesseur. Si je veux passer, définitivement maitre de potion je dois être capable de me débrouiller par moi-même, et à moins que je ne m'estime bien plus que je ne le devrais, l'autonomie est une de mes principales qualités.

Minerva haussa un sourcil, perplexe quant à la véracité profonde de sa réponse.

\- Je doute fortement que là soit votre seule raison pour ne pas faire appel à Severus. Allons Miss de Milliflore, mettez la rancœur de ce malheureux incident de côté.

Intérieurement, Calypso bouillonnait de rage à l'idée que la directrice puisse se rappeler d'un fait vieux de 20 ans, qu'ils avaient tous minimisé à cette époque. Elle n'aimait pas non plus qu'elle puisse lire en elle aussi facilement. Elle ne se fermait pas assez, et promettait d'y remédier.

\- Soit, dit-elle en se retournant, puisque je suis dos au mur, j'irais lui demander.

Au tournant, elle prit à droite et disparut du champ de vision de la directrice. Visiblement, elle n'avait plus d'autres solutions que de faire appel à l'aide de l'ancien professeur de potions.

* * *

\- Fiertalon, voulez-vous bien cesser de faire profiter la table de vos tremblements intempestifs ?

\- Oui absolument, veuillez m'excuser Minerva.

Assis à la table des professeurs, Fiertalon traduisait sa nervosité par un tremblement excessif du genou droit. Auror de profession. Il avait accepté de reprendre le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, mais pour lui, dompter des mages noirs semblait plus simple que dispenser des cours à des enfants. Près de lui, Calypso, droite comme un piquet et bras croisés sur la poitrine, demeurait inébranlable. Elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite la conversion d'Aurora Sinistra et Sibylle Trelawney sur la conjecture de Venus et Jupiter, en ligne verticale de la lune, au onzième mois de l'année.

\- Je suis impressionnée par votre calme, Miss ? Commença Fiertalon, dans le but d'engager la conversation avec sa collègue.

\- De Milliflore, répondit-elle, maître des potions.

\- Enchanté, je suis Fiertalon, auror et désormais professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Je suis connu pour avoir repris le flambeau d'Alastor Maugrey, en remplissant les cellules d'Azkaban d'adeptes de la magie noire, tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres.

\- Je connais vos prouesses, inutile de me les conter. Vous devriez trouver la quiétude que vous m'enviez dans le silence, elle ne pourra être que bénéfique pour vous, et pour vos collègues.

L'homme qui venait de s'installer à la gauche de Calypso, eut un rictus moqueur, et Fiertalon se redressa sur sa chaise, penaud.

\- Et bien, et bien, Calypso, nous jouons la reine des désagréable envers ses collègues ? Railla Severus.

Calypso s'apprêtait à rétorquer, lorsqu'elle fut coupée dans son élan par l'entrée bruyante des élèves de première année, émerveillés et anxieux, dans la grande salle. A leur tête, le professeur Flitwick les fit s'arrêter devant l'estrade où reposait le tabouret et le célèbre choixpeau. Il monta sur un marchepied, afin d'être à hauteur suffisante de la tête des élèves, déroula un parchemin et commença :

\- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Le choixpeau vous assignera à votre nouvelle maison et vous rejoindrez la table correspondante, commençons : Anchoifret, Mélusine

Une fille au teint rose, coiffée de couettes brunes sortit du rang d'un pas incertain, et alla s'assoir sur le tabouret, le choixpeau fixait sur la tête.

\- Serdaigle ! s'exclama le choixpeau après quelques secondes de silence.

Des acclamations s'élevèrent de la table située à son extrême gauche, et Mélusine alla rejoindre les étudiants de Serdaigle, accueillie comme une princesse par le fantôme d'Héléna, la fille de la fondatrice Rowena Serdaigle.

\- Applegreen, Arnold! Continua-t-il

\- Serpentard ! Cria le chapeau à peine sur sa tête.

Cette fois les applaudissements s'élevèrent de la deuxième table à droite. Des étudiants de Serpentard l'accueillirent en lui serrant la main.

Bagging Emma et Bones James furent envoyé à Poufsouffle. Evans, Kate, elle fut envoyée à Gryffondor, où une ovation s'éleva de la table.

La répartition continua ainsi durant plusieurs minutes, et se fut seulement quand le professeur Flitwick s'assura que tous les élèves avaient été réparti dans leur maison, qu'il roula son parchemin et emporta le choixpeau. Minerva Mc Gonagall s'était levée, pour se placer devant le pupitre. D'un naturel sévère, avec son chignon bien serré, elle avait le visage rayonnant. Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que de voir les élèves piaillant de bonheur devant elle.

\- Bienvenue, commença-t-elle. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à

Poudlard. Je serais brève, car le grognement de vos ventres vides m'indique qu'il vous tarde de dévorer les mets préparés pour vous, ce soir. Le corps enseignants se modifie légèrement, nous remercions donc et accueillons chaleureusement le professeur Piertalon, que vous retrouverez en cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Fiertalon se leva, comme à l'accoutumé, se pencha légèrement en avant pour saluer. Sa nervosité s'envola aux sons des applaudissements.

\- Bien que présent à la table des professeurs ce soir, et dans l'enceinte du château pour cette année, le professeur Rogue ne dispensera pas ses cours. Ainsi donc, remercions et accueillons tout aussi chaleureusement le professeur de Milliflore, qui le remplacera cette année.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements et d'acclamations explosa dans la salle. Les élèves sifflaient et hurlaient de bonheur, ils n'auraient pas à supporter le professeur Rogue cette année. Calypso de Milliflore se leva et se baissa légèrement, sa cicatrice lui tirait le bas du dos. Une fois à nouveau assise, elle se pencha légèrement vers Severus.

\- Comme c'est étonnant ! Il semblerait que ma nomination à votre poste fasse l'unanimité cher prédécesseur, lui murmura-t-elle.

Severus ne répondit rien sur le coup. Il savait pertinemment que sa réputation le précédait toujours d'année en année, ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas le moins du monde.

\- Cela ne fait aucun doute, j'excelle dans l'art de détester les mioches qui ont la morve au nez, lui répondit-il, avant de la congédier de la main.

\- A présent, bon appétit à tous, conclut la directrice avant de retourner à la table des professeurs.

Le banquet se déroula dans une ambiance sereine, festive et conviviale. A la table des professeurs, Fiertalon avait perdu toute son anxiété, et discutait gaiement avec la directrice. Les professeurs Sinistra et Trelawney avaient changé de sujet mais parlaient, encore une fois, d'art astral. Seuls Calypso et Severus, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, dinaient dans le plus grand mutisme.

Les élèves, quant à eux, trouvaient en leurs souvenirs de vacances d'été fraichement terminées, une source inépuisable de discussions.

Lorsque les dernières bouchées de pudding à la menthe furent avalées, Minerva regagna son pupitre, le silence se fit dans la salle.

\- Maintenant que nous avons conquis notre ventre avec ce délicieux repas, je voudrais dire encore quelques mots au sujet du règlement intérieur de l'école. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens gagneraient d'ailleurs à ouvrir bien grandes leurs oreilles, afin de se les écouter à nouveau. Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a demandé de rappeler qu'il est interdit aux élèves de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège, mais aussi qu'il est formellement interdit de se promener dans les couloirs de l'école après le couvre-feu. Il est également interdit d'épater ses camarades avec des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. Un seul manquement au règlement vous fera écoper d'une retenue à la hauteur de vos agissements. Enfin, comme tous les ans, les sélections de Quidditch se feront au cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec Madame Bibine, ou avec les capitaines de leur épique Et maintenant, au lit ! Allez tout le monde, pressons !

Peu à peu les élèves quittèrent le grand réfectoire, les première année suivaient de près le préfet de leur maison. Le lendemain, les choses sérieuses commençaient…

* * *

 **Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre !**

 **N'hésitez toujours pas à me laisser vos impressions ou vos critiques :)**


	3. Entre Haine et Rêverie

**Toujours pas reçu de doloris, ni d'avada kedavra, du coup voici le chapitre 3.**

 **Disclamer : Toujours égal à lui même.**

 **En fait, je suis entrain de vous mettre plusieurs chapitres, parce que je ne peux pas vous donner goût à une histoire avec un seul chapitre.**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Entre haine et rêverie

Les élèves de quatrième année de Gryffondor et Serpentard chahutaient sans retenues, derrière la porte de la salle de Potion. A l'intérieur, Calypso terminait de débarrasser les paillasses salies par les premières années, une heure auparavant. Elle avait été mise en garde dès son arrivée à Poudlard, du manque de maturité de ces élèves qui depuis leur entrée à l'école étaient sans cesse rappelés à l'ordre. Ce premier cours promettait d'être bien moins calme que le précédent.

Elle réajusta ses manches, replaça ses cheveux et se mit sur le pas de la porte.

\- Lorsque vous voulez entrer dans mon cours, cela se fait en rang et en silence, clama-t-elle aux élèves braillant dans le couloir. Allons, pressons !

Les élèves regardèrent le professeur de potion, d'un air hagard. Ils se calmèrent, tout en se rangeant. Le silence enfin présent, Calypso leur donna la permission d'entrer et de s'installer à leur paillasse.

Dès qu'ils furent tous assis, elle se positionna devant eux, droite comme un piquet.

\- Bonjours à tous, commença-t-elle, je suis le professeur De Milliflore. J'ai la charge de vous enseigner l'art de la préparation des potions cette année, comme le fit mon prédécesseur avant moi. Bien sûr, ma pédagogie n'est peut-être pas similaire à celle que vous avez connu, mais vous apprendrez ce qu'il faut savoir.

Certains élèves sourirent à cette annonce.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas faire pire que cette chauve-souris, lança un gryffondor au fond de la classe.

\- Dans mon cours, jeune homme, nous levons la main lorsque nous voulons prendre la parole. Toutefois, nous essayons de la lever pour des paroles intelligentes et non vides de sens.

L'élève baissa la tête sous les effusions de rire de ses camarades, et notamment des serpentards, toujours ravis de voir le caquet des gryffondors rabaissé de la sorte.

\- J'ai eu la joie d'apprendre que vous étiez une année particulièrement fournie en trublions. Sachez que je n'hésiterais pas à réprimander, ne tentez donc pas le diable avec moi, cela ne serait pas prudent. Très bien, ceci étant dit, nous allons passer directement à pratique, j'aimerais connaitre l'état de votre mémoire. Soit, qui peut me dire ce qu'est le philtre d'embrouille.

Elle balaya la salle du regard, à la recherche d'une main tendue, mais en vain. Les élèves avaient soit baissés la tête vers la paillasse, soit levés la tête vers le plafond, dans l'unique but d'échapper à l'interrogation.

\- Mr Samson, nous vous écoutons.

L'élève de Serpentard déglutit tout en levant la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas, professeur. répondit-il après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Voyez-vous ça ?

\- Madame, si je puis me permettre, le philtre d'embrouille est au programme de troisième année, hors nous sommes les quatrièmes années.

\- Miss Lewis, je ne vous ais pas autorisée à prendre la parole. De toute évidence, votre mémoire fonctionne mal, que ce soit pour les règles dans ma classe, ou pour vos cours. Ouvrez vos manuels à la page 115, si vous n'êtes plus capable de parler de la théorie, je caresse encore l'espoir que vous soyez aptes à réaliser. Les ingrédients sont à dispositions sur mon bureau,. Maintenant au travail, et je veux entendre un Billywig voler.

Les élèves se mirent tous rapidement au travail, allumant le feu sous leur chaudron, tandis que Calypso fit venir d'un coup de baguette une quantité suffisante d'ingrédients pour les mettre sur son bureau. Tour à tour, ils passèrent au bureau chercher du cranson officinal, de la livèche et de l'achillée sternutatoire et se plongèrent dans la réalisation du philtre.

Dix minutes avant la fin du cours, Calypso se leva et passa entre les paillasses pour inspecter les chaudrons. Elle avait un air sévère, ce qui ne mettait pas ses élèves en confiance.

\- Mr Calahan, pouvez-vous m'expliquer la couleur de votre philtre ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête de droite à gauche, tout en touillant son philtre de manière lasse. Calypso leva les yeux au ciel, et continua sa progression dans l'allée.

\- Voilà un philtre qui me parait correctement réalisé, Miss Sweetlove. J'accorde 5 points à Gryffondor.

Il y a eu un râle de protestation du côté de la maison Serpentard, alors que les gryffondors souriaient fièrement de cette acquissions, une première en cours de potion car jamais ils n'eurent de récompense du temps de Severus. Calypso retourna à son bureau.

\- Bien, dans les cinq minutes qu'il vous reste, je veux que vous m'apportiez une fiole de votre préparation, et que vous nettoyez vos paillasses.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent jusqu'à la sonnerie salvatrice. Après une inspection générale de sa salle de classe, Calypso prit ses affaires et quitta les lieux. C'était la fin des cours pour tout le monde, si bien que les couloirs bondés d'élèves l'obligeaient à zigzaguer entre eux pour avancer. Elle se retrouva derrière un petit groupe de serpentards qu'elle venait de d'avoir en classe, qui ne s'aperçut pas de sa présence.

\- Mais quelle mégère, cette femme !

\- Elle est aussi hautaine, et insupportable que le professeur Rogue, et en plus elle attribue des points aux gryffondors ! Surenchérit une élève.

\- Moi qui pensais qu'on ne pouvait faire pire que le professeur Rogue, nous voilà biens ! Au moins, lui, il ne nous réprimandait pas pour nos manques de connaissances. Fit un troisième élève.

\- Après la chauve-souris des cachots, voici la vieille mégère. Heureusement ce n'est que pour un an, conclut un dernier.

Calypso leva la tête fièrement, et les contourna par la droite de façon à ce qu'ils constatent par eux même que leur discussion n'était guère tomber dans l'oreille d'une sourde. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil en arrière, et jubila intérieur en voyant la mine gênée de ses élèves prit en faute. Puis elle partit à droite, et disparut dans les entrailles de Poudlard.

* * *

Elle descendit les quelques marches de pierre blanche, respirant enfin loin du remue-ménage des élèves regagnant leur salle commune pour les heures d'études. Longeant le couloir qui allait l'amener à ses quartiers, elle aperçut une silhouette noire au niveau de la porte de bois cirée devant laquelle elle passait et repassait chaque fois qu'elle quittait ou regagnait son cocon. Habituellement, les élèves n'étaient pas autorisés à vagabonder dans les couloirs menant aux appartements des professeurs, sauf en cas d'urgence, dans la nuit par exemple.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'autorisation de vous promener par ici, cria-t-elle de colère.

La silhouette se remit en marche dans sa direction, Calypso plissa des yeux pour reconnaître le visage de cet élève bien trop téméraire à son goût. De surprise, elle ouvrit de grands yeux, en découvrant que la silhouette n'était autre que Severus Rogue.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes dans ces couloirs, professeur Rogue ? Elle insista sur le professeur rogue, comme lui avait-il demandé quelques jours auparavant.

\- Je regagnais bien tranquillement mes appartements lorsque vous m'avez

imbécilement interpellé, cela vous pose-t-il un quelconque problème, Miss de Milliflore?

Calypso mordit l'intérieur de sa lèvre inférieur, un sentiment de stupidité l'envahie dans l'ignorance que cette porte de bois vernie menait tout droit à l'antre de cet infecte personnage.

\- Inutile de me traiter d'imbécile, je ne suis pas votre élève. Traitez-les comme bon vous semble, mais avec moi, le respect est de rigueur, s'enquit-elle.

Severus eut un sourire en coin, bizarrement il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Par Merlin, quel joli bout de femme quand elle est en colère, pensa-t-il. Son caractère de feu reflétait sans mal la couleur de ses longs cheveux tombant sur la poitrine. Il se secoua la tête, pour chasser ses pensées inappropriées. Quelle mouche lui piquait-il soudainement ?

\- J'ai eu vent de votre délicieux caractère avec les première, troisième et quatrième années, Miss. Je pense que dans l'art de la rigidité vous êtes aussi haut placée que moi.

Un tempérament à la couleur de vos cheveux. Le feu vous habite.

Calypso haussa un sourcil, dans un mouvement de recul. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir et perdait ses moyens. Soudain, elle se rappela ce que la directrice lui avait conseillé pour pallier aux travaux de la boutique. Au diable sa volonté à ne pas lui demander de l'aide, elle devait trouver une échappatoire.

\- A vrai dire, vous tombez bien. Je suis confrontée à un souci qui me sera quelque peu handicapant dans les prochains jours. La boutique de l'apothicaire étant fermé pour cause de travaux, je ne peux m'y rendre, et je ne fais pas importer mes produits de France.

\- Et ?

\- La Directrice m'a informé que vous possédiez une large réserve personnelle. Elle m'a dit que vous ne verriez aucun inconvénient à ce que je m'en serve parfois afin de compléter ce qui me manque.

\- Naturellement.

Calypso haussa à nouveau un sourcil. Elle aurait presque voulu se gifler pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Severus Rogue, l'homme des cachots froids, l'image même de l'antipathie, avait accepté aussi facilement de partager ce qui lui appartenait. Elle planta son regard dans le sien, et fut prise d'une chaleur indomptable.

-Euh, et bien, je... euh, merci. Balbutia-t-elle.

Elle entreprit de reprendre sa marche pour rejoindre ses appartements, mais lorsqu'elle le contourna, il l'attrapa par le bras.

\- Allons, où est passé cette femme sèche qui tient tête à tout le monde ? Vous mollissez ma chère, je ne suis qu'un homme.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un salaud, et vous le serez toute votre vie ! Cracha-t-elle soudainement en retirant son bras de son emprise.

D'un pas précipité, elle avança vers ses quartiers, sous le regard noir de Severus. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait laissé échapper instantanément cette bribe de jugement à haute voix, de plus ça ne ressemblait pas. Mépriser ses confrères, elle savait le faire, mais jamais, elle ne se permettait l'insulte. Elle murmura le mot de passe à la porte de son foyer, et allait entrer lorsqu'il l'apostropha :

\- Demain 20h dans mes appartements. Vous récupérez ce dont vous avez besoin. Et soyez à l'heure, je n'ai guère de tolérance avec les retardataires.

La porte claqua. A l'intérieur de l'appartement, Calypso jeta ses affaires au sol, folle de rage, et prit la direction de la salle de bain.

A demi allongée dans le canapé, un plaid lui couvrant les pieds, elle essayait de lire un essai relatif à la théorie d'une potion de jouvence, mais qui n'a jamais atteint le stade de mise en pratique.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas le dernier paragraphe du troisième chapitre. D'où venait cette importance d'ajouter trois plumes de jobarbille, à la deuxième étape, puisque c'était l'ingrédient destiné uniquement à la révélation ou à la mémoire ? Le but d'une potion de Jouvence était de garder une jeunesse, à moins que pour cela, il fallait perdre la mémoire des années passées.

Calypso leva les yeux de son livre, et les posa sur les flammes dansant dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que son esprit aille se promener sur les souvenirs glissant de sa rencontre avec Severus Rogue, en fin d'après-midi. Pourquoi perdait-elle ses moyens, inébranlables habituellement, lorsqu'elle se trouvait en face de lui ?

Elle se surprit alors à redessiner mentalement sa carrure, de prime abord enveloppée, mais finalement fine et musclée lorsque l'on écartait les pans de sa robe. Ses yeux noirs et froids ne demandaient qu'à être mieux inspectés, pour découvrir un regard éperdument tendre. Que pouvait-elle dire de sa voix ? Tantôt caressante, légère comme une plume de Jobarbille, tantôt dure, profonde et vibrante.

Diaval, posé sur l'accoudoir, lui donna un coup de bec sur le crâne. Elle se secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées. Par merlin, elle frissonnait en repensant au son de sa voix. Son compagnon à plumes, pencha la tête sur le côté, et croassa.

\- Ne te méprends pas Diaval, il me répugne. Mais quand même, il est devenu bel homme ! Enfin... il a quelques choses de très sensuel comparé à l'adolescent insipide qu'il était.

Diaval baissa la tête comme s'il soupirait profondément. Elle posa la tête sur le coussin, fermant les yeux, et repartit dans ses rêveries jusqu'à s'assoupir sur le canapé.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour le chapitre 3...**

 **J'espère que au fur à mesure que l'histoire avance, elle ne vous donne pas envie de fuir à toutes jambes ;)**


	4. Tu m'attires, Salopard

**Merci LolaHolmes pour ta review, contente que l'histoire semble te plaire, j'espère qu'elle continuera ainsi jusqu'au bout.**

 **Disclamer : Toujours pareil, je ne suis pas J.K, seule Calypso it's mine.**

 **Place au chapitre 4 :**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Tu m'attires, salopard.

Après une profonde inspiration, elle donna quatre coups secs à la porte voisine de son appartement. Elle avait passé la journée à réfléchir longuement sur ce rendez-vous, pensant qu'il n'était pas judicieux pour elle de rentrer dans l'antre du loup après les révélations inopportunes de la veille. Pourtant, une petite voix en elle lui soufflait d'y aller, ne serait-ce que pour les ingrédients qu'il était disposé à lui fournir.

La porte s'ouvrit légèrement sur un visage cireux au nez crochu. Severus se détourna de la porte en l'ouvrant un peu plus. Calypso entra, et referma derrière elle. Droite, tendue à l'entrée du séjour, elle ne bougeait plus, son regard détaillant la pièce. Jamais elle n'avait vu quelqu'un posséder autant de bibliothèques. Même le bureau de la directrice n'en comportait pas autant !

\- Venez, dit-il froidement.

A l'autre bout du séjour, Severus s'engouffra dans une autre pièce. Calypso hésita, puis finalement entra à son tour. Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent d'émerveillement lorsqu'elle découvrit ce laboratoire. En son centre, une grande paillasse s'étendait, avec deux chaudrons et plusieurs instruments. Des étagères de divers ingrédients méthodiquement rangés habillaient les murs. Il y avait même une étagère spéciale pour les plus rares et les plus chers. Calypso se sentait comme une enfant dans un magasin de jouets. Ce sanctuaire était un paradis.

\- De quoi, avez-vous besoin ?

\- De jus d'Horglup, d'épines de porc-épic, de foie de dragon, de raisins de couleuvre et d'écorce de wiggentree, répondit-elle d'un ton calme et doux, alors qu'elle parcourait les étagères des yeux, émerveillée.

D'un mouvement de baguette, Severus fit venir sur la table le nécessaire dont elle avait besoin. Mais cette dernière ne le vit pas, bien trop occupée à se délecter d'une salle dont tous potionistes rêveraient. Il l'observa, son visage s'était ouvert aux émotions, il décelait sans mal l'envie dans ses yeux verts pomme. Son corps lui, avait pris un maintien bien plus confortable que la droiture. Assurément, elle avait un charme bien plus fort lorsqu'elle ne jouait pas les femmes sévères.

\- Par tous mes ancêtres ! De la poudre de venin d'acromentule ! s'écria-t-elle soudain. Où vous êtes-vous procuré ceci ? Il n'existe que très peu de potionistes dans le monde capables de sécher le venin sans en perdre ses propriétés !

\- Je suis un de ces potionistes.

Calypso se retourna d'un seul coup, bouche bée.

\- Fermez donc votre bouche. Vous n'êtes plus un de ces cornichons à qui l'on dispense un cours.

Elle ferma la bouche instantanément et pencha la tête sur la droite. Elle ne l'avait pas vraiment regardé depuis qu'elle était entrée dans ses appartements. Elle découvrait seulement maintenant qu'il s'était défait de sa longue cape et de son manteau noirs qui lui donnaient son air lugubre et son aspect de chauve-souris. A la place, il était vêtu d'un jean noir ébène, et d'une chemise en coton de la même couleur, dont le col relevé cherchait à cacher sa cicatrice. S'apercevant qu'elle le dévorait des yeux, elle piqua un fard et baissa la tête.

\- Quitte à avoir les yeux au sol, profitez-en pour jeter un œil sur l'étagère du bas derrière vous. Vous pourriez être inspirée par ce qui s'y trouve.

Intriguée, elle s'exécuta sans remarquer que son pull était remonté, dévoilant sa cicatrice. Elle eut un petit cri de stupeur en découvrant de la peau de Sombral posée sur l'étagère. A l'époque où elle avait passé l'examen de théorie sur une potion de sa propre conception -elle remercia Merlin de ne pas avoir eu à passer à la pratique- la peau de Sombral était, à l'égal de la poudre de venin d'Acromentule, très difficile à obtenir.

Tandis qu'elle s'extasiait devant cet ingrédient si rare, sa cicatrice, d'une taille conséquente, ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de Severus. Il s'approcha, yeux plissés, l'examinant de près. Comment diable s'était-elle fait ça ? Il eut soudainement envie de la toucher, de caresser du bout des doigts cette fine partie de peau ridée. Il tendit la main, poussée par l'envie, mais Calypso se redressa d'un seul coup.

\- Par Baruffio, c'est... elle se retourna, et vit alors Severus derrière elle, prêt à la toucher. Que faîtes-vous ? Dégagez !

Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa dans sa direction en reculant d'un pas. Son visage s'était assombri, ses yeux semblaient s'être enflammés. Severus ne bougeait pas, un rictus malsain sur ses lèvres gênait Calypso.

\- Petite idiote.

Sa voix était, pour ainsi dire, un murmure qui s'écrasait à l'oreille de sa destinataire.

\- Salaud…

\- Insulte déjà utilisée à mon égard, Miss de Milliflore. Trouvez autre chose ou fichez le camp avec vos affaires avant que mon sens du partage ne s'envole.

Calypso prit sous son bras la boîte d'ingrédients qu'il lui avait préparé, la baguette, bien que tremblante, toujours pointée sur lui. Elle le contourna pour passer la porte. Cependant à peine eût elle passé le séjour qu'elle se figea, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Elle se retourna vers la porte du laboratoire.

\- Sans cœur ! Manipulateur ! Calculateur ! Bourreau !... MANGEMORT ! Cria-t-elle avant de reprendre sa course vers la sortie, et se réfugier dans ses appartements.

Severus, toujours dans le laboratoire, administra un coup de poing bien senti au mur.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui hurler tous ces mots, c'était parler pour ne rien dire. Cette idiote ne savait rien, rien du tout ! Ce fut seulement quand sa haine s'apaisa qu'il accepta de se demander pourquoi elle avait pris peur au point d'en devenir agressive. Pour la première fois il ne la vit non plus comme une femme revêche, mais comme une enfant sans défense qui se protégeait en se cachant derrière un masque. Un frisson le parcourut : il venait d'apprécier sa fougue révélatrice.

* * *

Les semaines qui suivirent le nouvel incident avec son prédécesseur, ne furent pas suffisantes pour calmer Calypso. Elle était devenue aigrie, que ce soit avec ses collègues, ses élèves ou même son oiseau de compagnie, qu'elle adorait pourtant.

Les élèves se plaignaient d'elle. Certains venaient à ses cours la boule au ventre, d'autres, tétanisés, ne s'y rendaient plus et filaient à l'infirmerie prétextant se sentir mal. Le nombre de patients à l'infirmerie par jour mit la puce à l'oreille de Madame Pomfresh, qui entreprit de découvrir les raisons de cette épidémie de migraines.

Ce fut Virginia Fox, une élève de cinquième année déjà très angoissée par la montage de travail qu'elle accumulait dans toutes les matières et par la peur des BUSES à la fin de l'année, qui cracha le morceau, en suppliant l'infirmière de ne pas dire que l'information venait d'elle. L'idée que Miss de Milliflore apprenne qu'elle avait été raconter le harcèlement moral qu'ils subissaient à cause de ses sautes d'humeur la terrifiait. Horrifiée, Madame Pomfresh s'empressa de mettre la directrice au courant. Les élèves ne pouvaient continuer de sécher les cours ou de présenter des signes de stress en se rendant en classe.

Minerva descendit les marches raides du passage. En bas, devant la gargouille, elle prit à droite afin de rejoindre le hall du collège. Elle zigzagua entre les élèves qui revenaient de leur cours de soins aux créatures magiques, ou partaient à leur entraînement de Quidditch. Lorsqu'elle fut dans les cachots, elle réajusta le col de sa cape couleur émeraude pour se protéger des courants d'air.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, la directrice fut presque bousculée par une horde d'élèves filant à toute allure hors de ce qu'ils qualifiaient depuis quelques temps de « salle des tortures ». Une voix s'éleva de l'intérieur de ladite salle.

\- MONSIEUR REDWOOD ! VOTRE PAILLASSE EST AUSSI SALE QU'UN POSTERIEUR DE GEANT ! 20 POINTS EN MOINS POUR SERDAIGLE !

Minerva entra dans la salle, le regard sévère.

\- Je pense que les maisons ont assez perdu de points comme ça dans vos cours, Miss.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Répondit Calypso sans même daigner lui adresser un regard.

\- J'ai regrettablement eu connaissance de votre comportement intolérable envers les élèves, très chère.

\- Ces élèves n'en font qu'à leur tête ! Ils sont indisciplinés et immatures. Je ne fais que les remettre dans le droit chemin.

\- En les traumatisant au point qu'ils s'inventent des symptômes pour ne pas aller dans votre cours ?

\- Certes, mais..., Calypso n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Minerva la coupa

\- Il n'y a pas de mais, Miss ! Je me dois de vous rappeler votre mission ici. Celui d'envoyer vos élèves vers la réussite. Les étudiants ne sont pas un exutoire ! Ils ont besoin de pouvoir étudier dans les meilleures conditions possibles afin de se consacrer à leurs examens de fin d'année. J'attends donc de vous que laissiez vos problèmes personnels dans vos appartements et que preniez une attitude de professeur exemplaire ! En d'autres cas, ce sera le renvoi, et vous direz adieu à votre statut de maitre. Je trouverais cela regrettable, mais je privilégie les élèves de mon école.

Calypso posa les mains sur le bord de la première paillasse qui se trouvait devant elle. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle allait craquer, se mordant l'intérieur de la lèvre pour empêcher ce qu'elle pensait être un acte de faiblesse.

Même si Minerva se devait de faire une mise au point, elle ressentit une bouffée de compassion en voyant la détresse de sa collègue.

\- Tout va bien, Miss de Milliflore ? Questionna Minerva d'une voix douce.

\- Rien… Il n'y a rien, Madame la Directrice...

\- Allons, allons ma chère, je vois bien que quelque chose vous dépasse. Si je peux vous aider...

Calypso serra le rebord de la paillasse. Elle ne tenait plus. La tête baissée, ses larmes roulaient le long de ses joues et s'évanouissaient sur le sol de pierre. Elle ne pleurait que très rarement, mais généralement pour de bonnes raisons.

\- Une stupide altercation avec le professeur Rogue. J'ai eu peur. Ça m'a rendue nerveuse. Je ne me rendais pas compte de ma soudaine hostilité, dit-elle sans trémolos dans la voix, mais les larmes aux yeux, je vais y remédier, Madame la Directrice, comptez sur moi.

Ce n'était pas seulement l'altercation en elle-même qui avait rendu Calypso dans un état de nervosité conséquent. Elle avait éprouvé de la peur à l'idée qu'il tente de la toucher, sans aucune raison apparente. Mais peu de temps après, elle se surprit à penser qu'elle aurait voulu ce contact.. Tous ses souvenirs lui rappelaient sans relâche à quel point il était une ordure. En revanche, de plus en plus, son cœur lui criait l'attirance qu'elle ressentait pour cet homme si froid, si mystérieux. Elle se sentait dépassée par des sentiments qu'elle connaissait à peine.

\- Très bien, répondit la directrice en hochant la tête, je sais que vous tiendrez parole. Allez vous reposer, et soyez à nouveau exemplaire dès lundi. Je vous laisse, j'ai une réunion avec le conseil d'administration du Ministère, et honnêtement je ne sais comment Albus faisait, ils en font une toute les semaines, c'est pénible. Enfin bon, miss, je compte sur vous, au revoir.

Minerva disparut hors de la salle. Calypso s'essuya les joues, dans une tentative vaine d'enlever les marques de pleurs. Elle se maudissait. De la même manière qu'il y a 20 ans, Séverus lui marquait la peau et l'âme…

* * *

 **Et voilà pour le chapitre 4, c'est un peu du je t'aime moi non plus, mais faut comprendre cette pauvre Calypso, elle est un peu paumé encore.**


	5. Peaumortencia et Sectumsempra

**Bon bah voilà, on continue avec le chapitre 5.**

 **Le disclamer est toujours et encore le même.**

 **Le peaumortencia n'existe absoluement pas, je l'ai inventé, of course.**

 **Bref, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Peaumortencia et SectumSempra.

Une forte odeur de Lilas émanait du laboratoire de Severus Rogue, emportée par les volutes de fumée venues du chaudron sur le feu. Depuis quelques heures déjà, il exécutait avec minutie la sixième phase de la préparation, et ce pour la huitième fois consécutive depuis le mois de septembre. Poudlard avait déjà revêtu son manteau de neige, dû aux premières neiges de décembre. Mais, loin de toute préoccupation, Severus ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il échouait à la sixième étape.

Durant son séjour à Ste Mangouste, il plancha sur la théorie d'une nouvelle potion de sa composition. Cela avait rendu fous de rage les médicomages, car il passait bien trop de temps à écrire au point qu'il en oubliait de se nourrir, quand bien même on lui apportait son plateau dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il eut enfin la permission de rentrer chez lui, il alla directement trouver Minerva McGonagall. Il lui expliqua alors les découvertes, mais surtout son désir de prendre une année de repos afin de se consacrer à la mise en pratique de son essaie théorique, et à sa guérison. Bien que ses plaies physiques se fussent résorbées, la guerre avait fait quelques ravages dans son esprit, et Minerva le savait parfaitement. Pourtant dans une situation délicate, elle trouva sa cause noble et juste, et lui accorda son année sabbatique, en signe d'encouragement.

Severus était perdu dans ses pensées. Pensées qui avaient la couleur du feu et de la pomme verte, bien loin du contenu de son chaudron. Il ne s'aperçut pas de son erreur. Il venait d'ajouter 6 gouttes de sang de dragon au lieu du sang de licorne. Une épaisse fumée noire sortit du chaudron et se dispersa dans une odeur pestilentielle qui eut pour effet de sortir Severus de sa rêverie.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, je n'en viendrais jamais à bout !

D'un geste presque ennuyé, il lança un sortilège de disparition sur le contenu du chaudron, suivi d'un sortilège de nettoyage. Il fit le tour de ses étagères, comme si il était à la recherche d'une chose rare, et s'arrêta devant l'unique armoire contenant un tas de potions étiquetées. Il en saisit une et la serra dans sa main.

Cette femme, celle qui voisinait son appartement, celle dont tout le monde contait les frasques indécentes depuis quelques semaines, celle qui l'avait traité de tous les noms en le menaçant de sa baguette, l'obnubilait. Il ne cessait de penser à ses courbes parfaites, toujours bien apprêtée de robes légères, de dentelles finement brodées. De ses lèvres charnues qui lui paraissaient si douces. Et du vert si caractéristique de ses yeux qu'il en était inoubliable.

Parfois, la nuit, il se surprenait à essayer vainement de comprendre la faille en elle qui l'obligeait à porter un masque de colère et de haine. Oh bien sûr, il la trouvait belle lorsqu'elle était en colère, mais il avait découvert bien plus, l'essence même de la beauté chez elle, lorsqu'elle se laissait aller à sa véritable nature. Comme ce jour où elle s'était émerveillée de son atelier.

Serrant toujours la potion dans la main, il troqua sa tenue stricte de potionniste pour ses vêtements plus décontractés en dessous, puis sortit de ses appartements. Quelques pas plus loin, il frappa à la porte.

Calypso, étonnée par l'heure pour le moins tardive, de la soirée alla ouvrir. Elle avait tressé ses cheveux en une longue natte qui lui tombait sur la poitrine. Lorsqu'elle vit Severus sur le pas de la porte, son cœur loupa un battement. Mais la directrice avait raison, ils devaient mettre les choses à plat. Et cela voulait dire qu'elle devait se rappeler de mauvais souvenirs en faisant revenir la mémoire à son bourreau. Elle se détourna de la porte en l'ouvrant. Severus prit alors ceci comme une invitation et entra avant de refermer derrière lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle était en tenue légère, un short de coton noire et un tee-shirt à l'effigie des Bizzar's Sister. Il réprima un rire moqueur, mais lui fit tout de même la remarque.

\- Très intéressant votre tee-shirt.

\- Un reste de mon adolescence, ça me sert de pyjama. Que me voulez-vous aussi tard ?

\- Je voulais vous donner ceci.

Severus tendit la fiole de potion qu'il avait récupéré quelques minutes plus tôt dans sa réserve personnelle. Calypso plissa les yeux pour essayer de déterminer de quelle potion il s'agissait, mais la couleur orangé de la fiole, l'en empêcha.

\- Et qu'est-ce que cela ?

\- Une potion, de toute évidence.

\- L'ironie ne vous va pas.

\- Votre froideur non plus. Mais pour être plus précis c'est une potion de d'epidermorphose, portant le nom de...

\- Peaumortencia, acheva-t-elle à sa place.

\- Exact, Professeur de Milliflore.

Calypso eut un rictus boudeur lorsqu'il prononça Professeur de Milliflore. D'ordinaire si à cheval sur son refus de familiarité, elle avait envie de l'entendre prononcer son prénom. Elle reprit ses esprits, et continua sur le chemin de l'explication de sa visite.

\- Je suis maître des potions, je vous rappelle. Cependant, la legilimancie n'est pas un art que je pratique sans fausses notes, ainsi épargnez moi les complications, et expliquez-moi la raison de votre visite je vous prie.

\- Je pense qu'elle peut vous être utile, dit-il en tout pointant un doigt derrière elle.

Sans réfléchir, Calypso pivota son buste vers l'arrière pour comprendre ce qu'il montrait du doigt, mais soudain, l'information lui monta au cerveau et elle comprit. Ce n'était pas le mur derrière elle en lui-même qu'il cherchait à désigner, mais ce qui se trouvait derrière son dos. Et en l'occurrence, sur celui-ci. Son cœur manqua encore un battement. Comment savait-il ? Se pouvait-il qui se souvienne de son acte et qu'il tentait de se repentir avec la potion en signe de bonne volonté amicale ? Peut-être plus ? Se souffla-t-elle, en piquant un fard.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que j'en ai besoin ? reprit-elle, sur la défensive malgré ses pensées.

\- Inutile de me prendre pour un cornichon

\- Comment connaissez-vous l'existence de cette cicatrice ?

Severus secoua la tête, désespéré. Elle posait autant de questions que la cours du magenmagot réunie à une audience.

\- Vous êtes épuisante.

\- J'y suis ! S'exclama-t-elle soudain. Lorsque je me suis baissée pour admirer la peau de sombral, elle a dû être dévoilée. C'était planifié n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous êtes parano.

\- Non !

Severus soupira, passablement agacé par cette tête de linotte. Mais au fond de lui, il s'empêchait de sourire. Elle l'amusait.

\- Passons. Essayez-là. Reprit-il en lui tendant la fiole.

\- Ça ne marchera jamais.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Marche-t-elle sur votre splendide cicatrice au cou ?

Severus porta la main à son cou, comme si il ressentait le besoin de se protéger d'une nouvelle agression.

\- De toute évidence, vous avez quelques lacunes sur les potions réparatrices et la magie noire.

\- Je suis parfaitement au point sur ce sujet. La peaumortentia fait disparaitre, ou du moins, estompe les cicatrices lorsqu'elles ne sont pas l'œuvre de la magie noire. C'est donc ce que j'essaie de vous faire comprendre. Elle est l'œuvre de la magie noire. Vous voulez savoir quel sort ?

Calypso commença à soulever son tee-shirt. Perdu, Severus suivit le mouvement des yeux, il avait envie de la laisser faire, comme envie de l'arrêter. Calypso le remonta jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine, son ventre était plat et légèrement musclé. Elle lui tourna le dos.

\- Oui, souffla-t-il dans un murmure quasiment inaudible.

\- SectumSempra. Un maléfice cuisant inconnu des livres, et profondément douloureux. Mais dîtes, peut-être vous parle-t-il ? répondit-elle en lui faisant à nouveau face.

Le sourire malsain qu'elle affichait ne lui plaisait pas. Pas plus que ses pâles notions sur l'existence de ce maléfice qui était sien. Un flot d'informations lui traversa la tête à toute vitesse. Il n'y avait pas trente-six choix possibles. Et son esprit excluait directement Harry Potter, qui n'avait eu pour victime que Drago Malefoy. Après une nouvelle réflexion, il était impossible que ça soit Avery. Bien qu'il connaisse l'existence de ce sort, il ne réalisa qu'une seule et unique fois à la perfection. Les autres tentatives qui avaient suivi finissaient en échec. Il s'était donc retranché sur les sortilèges impardonnables qui lui procuraient bien plus de plaisir que l'échec répété. Calypso était sa victime. Elle jubilait de le voir si faible, si minable. C'était enfin son heure de gloire, sa vengeance tant désirée depuis 20 ans.

Severus se sentait de plus en plus agressé par le flot d'images tirées de sa vie, défilant dans son cerveau. De son enfance douloureuse à ses erreurs, en passant par la mort de Lily, pour enfin mourir sur sa promesse. Il fit volte-face ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps de se trouver en présence de celle qui fut un jour une de ses malheureuses victimes, et sortit hors de son lieu de vie.

\- Où allez-vous ? Je n'en ai pas fini avec vous ! Cria-t-elle.

Immobile à côté de son canapé, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il fuyait encore une fois. Elle était si proche du but. Elle avala sa salive, et partit à sa poursuite dans le couloir.

\- LACHE ! Hurla-t-elle. Vous fuyez encore une fois !

L'homme se retourna lentement, la peine ressentie laissant place à une haine indescriptible.

\- Je n'ai jamais fui ! Même devant mes actes les plus abominables ! Cracha-t-il.

\- MENTEUR ! Du courage Severus ! Osez au moins me dire que torturer une fillette de 11 ans vous a procuré une douce jouissance ! Vous n'êtes pas un homme, Severus. Vous êtes un monstre.

Severus crispa ses poings au son de ces mots et des sanglots de Calypso. Il était tiraillé entre la haine qui lui vrillait la tête et la compassion qui cognait dans son cœur. Puis il plissa les yeux… Que venait-elle de dire ?

\- JE N'AI JAMAIS FAIT DE MAL A UN ENFANT DE MA VIE ! Hurla-t-il à son tour.

Calypso essuya une larme qui s'échappait sur sa joue et refoula les tremblements de tristesse qui secouaient sa cage thoracique. Elle soutenait le regard de Severus, perdue entre le désir de l'achever mentalement et celui de lui courir dans les bras. Elle avait tant besoin de protection.

\- J'avais onze ans. C'était ma première année à Poudlard. Et quand bien même je m'étais fait peu d'amis, j'étais sereine. J'étais heureuse loin du tumulte douloureux de mon foyer familial. Et vous avez tout gâché ce jour de Mai, vous et vos amis.

\- Comment pouvais-je vous connaître ? C'est stupide.

\- Ne m'interrompez pas pour des imbécilités ! Je n'ai seulement que 6 ans que moins que vous, réfléchissez !

Severus la regardait par dessous ces cils, hébété par cette révélation.

\- Je révisais calmement dans une salle de classe lorsque vos amis et vous êtes entrés dans cette même salle. Vous ! Oui vous ! Vous m'avez sommée de partir en me réprimandant comme un préfet qui venait de prendre en faute un élève dans l'inégalité. Plus tard, je vous ai vu partir de cette salle. J'étais dans les escaliers à côté. Alors j'ai repris ma place. Je n'étais pas dans mes torts, vous aviez seulement usé de votre âge pour me faire partir.

Severus ne bougeait pas. Petit à petit les souvenirs de ce jour de mai lui revinrent lui aussi en mémoire. Pourtant, il ne voyait pas où elle allait aboutir. Elle renifla de manière peu élégante. Ça lui était égal.

\- Et là, tout a commencé. J'étais assise sur une table. Mon erreur a été de tourner le dos à la porte. J'ai entendu quelqu'un entrer. Il soufflait comme un porc après un marathon. Et soudain, plus rien. Le noir complet. J'ai osé trouver le courage de demander qui était là. Et c'était vous. Vous m'avez répondu, comme si c'était évident. Severus Rogue. Je n'ai eu le temps de rien... J'ai ressenti une immense douleur dans le dos. Une sensation abominable de lacération. La douleur était tellement forte… Une torture que je n'ai pas réussie à combattre. Alors je me suis évanouie. Je me suis réveillée 3 jours plus tard à Ste Mangouste. La seule chose dont je me souvenais, c'était votre nom. Et le sort qu'on m'avait jeté... SectumSempra.

Elle renifla une seconde fois, le regard ancré dans celui de son bourreau. Elle attendait une réaction, un mot, n'importe quoi ! Elle aurait tout pris. Severus rompit le lien visuel, et rentra dans ses appartements, la laissant seule une nouvelle fois.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5, terminé.**  
 **Bon vous êtes quelques-uns à passer sur cette histoire, mais pas grand monde à me dire ce que vous en pensez XD**  
 **Je me mords pas hein x)**


	6. La pensine

**Bonjour Bonjour, le chapitre 6 arrive sur son élair de feu pour vous !**

 **Disclamer : Je suis J.K Rowling... mais seulement dans mes rêves, donc toujours pareil, rien à moi tout à elle, sauf Calypso.**

 **Dans ce chapitre, un personnage ne voit pas son histoire respecté, mais on s'en tamponne les paupières à l'acide citrique, c'est un mangemort !**

 ** _Swirling Raven_ : ****Tu es cute, et le fait que Raven soit dans ton pseudo, bah ça me donne envie d'accorder 50 pts à ta maison, mais comme je sais pas dans laquelle tu es ! Brefouille, je déblatère des bêtises, mais je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise, et en plus tu as de la chance, je m'absente pour quelques jours, alors, je posterais sûrement un ou deux chapitres encore après celui là avant de partir ! :) J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire :D**

 **Allez, en route bande de Snargalouff !**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : La pensine.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs nuits que Severus souffrait d'insomnie. Morphée ne semblait plus vouloir l'amener dans un monde où la souffrance, la douleur et la tristesse faisaient une trêve. Il était torturé par les révélations qui avaient éclaté entre Calypso et lui, il y a quelques semaines de cela. Il ne l'avait ensuite plus revue.

Une chose indéfinissable lui échappait. Cette perte de moyen le dépassait complètement, c'était incontrôlable. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas su lui dire qu'il n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire ? Elle était aveuglée par la haine, elle ne l'aurait pas cru.

Depuis tant d'années, bien des gens n'avaient pas cru en la sincérité de son expiation, mais cela lui fut bien égal tant que Dumbledore lui voyait en lui les remords de ses actes passés. Cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Il y avait accordé une importance, mettant un point d'honneur à ce qu'elle voit enfin clair dans cette peine aveuglante, qu'elle lui accorde le pardon… comme il aurait tant aimé obtenir de Lily à la même période...

Il quitta la douceur de sa couette au couleur de Serpentard qui fut, jadis, sa maison. Aujourd'hui, Calypso apprendrait la vérité. Après un passage dans la salle de bain, il quitta ses appartements, et gagna le bureau de la directrice avec un peu d'avance sur l'heure fixée. Tant pis, il savait bien qu'il ne trouverait pas la porte close, la directrice était toujours matinale.

De son coté, Calypso sirotait un thé à la violette, tout en lisant un bon vieux bouquin auprès de la cheminée. Diaval sautillait de long en large sur le dossier du canapé.

Tout comme son voisin, elle repensait souvent à ses aveux, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de dormir. Elle avait réussi depuis bien longtemps à charmer Morphée pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras sans résister. Elle ferma son livre, s'adossant à l'accoudoir et tendit le doigt afin que Diaval vienne s'y percher.

\- Je suis perdue Diaval... Je méprisais cet homme pour le mal qui m'avait fait. Je rêvais d'une vengeance sans savoir si Merlin m'en donnerait un jour l'occasion. Mais cette rage en moi, ce soir-là, m'était inconnue... Je jubilais de le voir si faible devant moi, comme je le fus devant l'adolescent plus compétant que moi qu'il était. J'obtenais enfin ce que je voulais ! Mais pourquoi diable, ça me faisait mal de le voir si désarmé ? Que m'arrive-t-il Diaval ?

L'oiseau leva son aile pour cacher sa tête dessous, en la secouant vivement de droite à gauche.

\- J'ai envie d'aller le voir, Diaval. Crois-tu que ce soit une bonne idée ? On devrait en parler calmement lui et moi. Je ne lui ai pas donné l'occasion de s'expliquer... Je le traitais de tous les noms... Je ressemble à papa... Il faut que j'aille le voir.

" POF "

Le claquement surprit Diaval, qui s'envola en croassant jusqu'à la plus haute armoire de la chambre, ce qui arrachant un éclat de rire à sa maîtresse.

\- Bonjour Sally, salua-t-elle.

\- Miss est d'humeur joyeuse ce matin. Cela plait à Sally ! Sally trouve que ça rend Miss bien plus belle quand elle se laisse aller à sa véritable nature !

\- C'est vraiment très gentille, Sally.

\- Sally trouve dommage, que vous ainsi que Monsieur, soyez toujours cachés derrière un masque. Monsieur est un homme bon. Oh bien sûr, Sally sait qu'il a fait des choses affreuses. Mais Sally pardonne monsieur, car il a sauvé Sally quand elle s'était brûlée très gravement avec un chaudron de soupe bouillante que Winky avait renversé sur Sally un jour où elle était en colère contre Sally.

Calypso sentit les larmes lui monter yeux, mais elle les ignora et poursuivit avec l'elfe de maison.

\- Pourquoi venais-tu me voir Sally ?

\- Sally s'égare, elle en oublie la raison de sa visite. Madame la Directrice a chargé Sally de prévenir Miss qu'elle était attendue tout de suite dans le bureau de Madame la Directrice.

Calypso se leva d'un bon. Elle n'était pas apprêtée correctement pour s'y rendre, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de faire patienter la directrice. Elle attrapa une paire de chaussures et l'enfila à toute vitesse.

\- Sally, t'a-t-elle dit pourquoi ?

\- Non, miss.

\- Merci Sally, cria-t-elle en sortant de ses appartements.

Elle courut à perdre haleine dans les couloirs vides du château. En cette période de vacances de Noël, la quasi-totalité des élèves avait rejoint sa famille afin de les fêter ensemble. Seuls quelques élèves ainsi que les professeurs étaient restés à quai. A cette heure-ci, elle ne croisa pas âme qui vive durant la course effrénée qui l'approchait du bureau de la directrice. Lorsqu'elle atteignit les gargouilles, elle prononça bien distinctement le mot de passe, avant de s'engouffrer dans le passage. Elle frappa trois coups.

\- Je vous en prie, Miss, entrez.

\- Bonjour...Madame...La...Directrice... dit-elle de manière saccadée et avec le sourire.

Elle effaça son sourire afin de reprendre son souffle, le cœur battant encore à tout rompre. Elle sentait les yeux de Minerva sur elle, mais pas seulement. Soufflant une dernière fois, elle se redressa.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, je pensais être en retard. Lorsque Sally est venue me prévenir, je n'étais pas en condition pour un rendez-vous.

Dans un coin de la pièce, elle ne vit pas que Severus Rogue, bouche bée, la dévorait du regard.

\- Lily... souffla-t-il de manière imperceptible.

Calypso était vêtue d'un jean noir, et d'un tee-shirt dentelé de la même couleur. Ses cheveux lui tombaient dans le dos en une cascade rousse ondulée. C'était le fantôme du derrière jour où Lily lui avait adressé la parole. Il était alors en cinquième année.

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous demandée, Madame la directrice ?

\- En vérité, c'est moi le seul coupable de votre présence ici, s'enquit l'homme surgissant de l'ombre.

Calypso fit un pas en arrière, ses poings crispés par la nervosité.

\- En quel honneur ?

\- Severus m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé entre vous l'autre soir et il m'a demandé de lui accorder la chance de s'expliquer devant vous. J'avoue volontiers avoir moi-même été surprise par ses révélations. Si mes souvenirs sont exactes miss, vous avez toujours dit de ne pas connaitre l'auteur de votre agression.

\- C'est exact professeur. Pourtant je m'en souvenais parfaitement. Je pense qu'à cette époque, la petite fille voulait protéger ce jeune garçon d'un châtiment terrible.

Minerva sourit à la terminologie qu'elle avait employée à son encontre. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Calypso était redevenue, l'espace d'un instant, cette petite fille triste et solitaire qui se justifiait à ses professeurs pour une raison ou une autre.

\- C'est tout à votre honneur Miss. Quoi qu'il en soit, aujourd'hui Severus aimerait vous montrer la vérité. Aussi m'a-t-il demandé d'utiliser ses souvenirs ainsi que la pensine qui se trouve juste derrière vous.

Calypso pivota vers l'arrière, et aperçut une grande armoire de verre contenant de multiples fioles, ainsi que la pensine. Elle ne savait que dire, l'acte était noble mais elle avait peur.

\- Dans cette histoire, Miss, je ne suis que l'intermédiaire.

Minerva contourna son bureau, pour rejoindre l'armoire où reposait la pensine. Elle l'envoya vers le bureau et pria Calypso de s'en approcher. D'un mouvement de baguette, un fin filet d'argent s'extirpa de la tempe de Severus et alla plonger dans la pensine.

\- Deux choix s'offrent à vous, Miss de Milliflore. Le premier étant de faire le voyage seule dans les souvenirs de Severus, le deuxième étant d'y aller en sa compagnie.

Calypso plongea son regard dans celui d'ébène de Severus, se mordant l'intérieur de la lèvre de plus en plus nerveuse.

\- Severus vient avec moi.

\- Alors, je vous en prie. Puissiez-vous trouver la paix dans cet éclaircissement.

Severus et Calypso posèrent les mains sur le rebord de la pensine. Ils inspirèrent profondément de concert, et lorsque la directrice, d'un geste de la main, leur donna le signal, ils se penchèrent. Leurs visages brisèrent la surface du souvenir et ils tombèrent dans un tourbillon d'obscurité. Quelques instants plus tard, ils tombèrent sur les pierres dures et froides d'un escalier du château, assis tout deux derrière une petite fille, pas plus âgée de 11 ans, aux longs cheveux roux.

\- Mais c'est moi ! Cria-t-elle.

Elle plaqua une main sur la bouche après coup, de peur que son passé ne l'entendent et qu'elle ne change le cours du temps. Elle n'était guère familière avec les méthodes de la pensine, et voyait ça comme un retourneur de temps.

\- Elle ne vous entend pas, et ne vous voit pas non plus. Ce n'est qu'un souvenir, chuchota-t-il malgré tout.

Calypso acquiesça d'un signe de tête, rassurée.

\- Tenez, mes am...

Severus marqua une courte pause. Certes, à l'époque ces gens furent ses amis. Mais aujourd'hui il éprouvait un profond dégoût d'avoir été un des membres du gang de Serpentard.

\- …amis de l'époque et moi partons. Je dois avouer que nous ne vous avions même pas vu attendre patiemment notre départ de la salle.

La petite Calypso du passé se leva après le passage des serpentards, regardant à droite et à gauche, elle descendit les marches de l'escalier. Derrière elle, les invités du souvenir la suivirent jusqu'à la porte de la salle. Comme elle le lui avait raconté, Severus vit la petite fille s'assoir sur une table, tournant le dos à la porte pour replonger dans son livre.

\- Que lisez-vous ? Questionna Severus

\- Potion et Elixir de 8e catégorie, de Barnabas Chaudronneux.

Severus haussa un sourcil, surpris par la lecture d'une si petite fille. Lorsqu'il voulut lui répondre, Calypso rebroussa chemin vers l'escalier, elle avait entendu parler. Severus se pressa de la rejoindre et tous deux épièrent derrière un mur.

\- Laisse tomber Severus, ton sort est trop complexe, fit un garçon à la droite de l'adolescent.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à réessayer sur une cible la prochaine fois, ça sera plus facile.

\- Par Serpentard ! S'exclama le premier, j'ai oublié ma baguette dans la salle. J'y retourne, attendez moi.

Calypso plissa les yeux en regardant passer le jeune homme devant elle. Elle s'attendait à voir le jeune Severus surgir derrière lui, mais il ne bougea pas. Elle commençait à comprendre. Elle courut jusqu'à la salle pour ne pas manquer le début de l'attaque qu'elle a vécu. Severus, la suivant toujours, ne disait plus un mot.

\- Qui est là ? Pourquoi je ne vois plus rien ? Manifestez-vous, je vous entends respirer ! Fit une voix tremblante d'enfant.

\- Severus Rogue.

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes, Calypso serra le mur, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

\- SectumSempra.

La petite fille hurla, et Calypso laissa ses larmes couler le long de ses joues. Malheureux et en colère, Severus eut, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un geste tendre envers quelqu'un. Il posa délicatement la main sur le bas de son dos, protégeant ainsi la cicatrice de celle qui venait d'apprendre la vérité. Elle s'effondra dans ses bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes, la vérité durement avalée.

Ils s'élevèrent à nouveau dans l'obscurité, revenant au temps présent, et atterrirent au milieu du bureau directorial.

Calypso se laissa tomber à genoux, domptant de son mieux les soubresauts de sa poitrine. Elle renifla, se frotta les yeux puis les leva sur le potionniste qui la surplombait.

\- Qui était-il ? lui demanda-t-elle, la voix légèrement enfantine.

\- Il s'appelait Avery. Aujourd'hui il n'est plus qu'un tas de cendre. Lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres est revenu, il fut le premier à retourner vers lui après l'appel des fidèles. Il a imploré son pardon de ne jamais avoir tenté de le retrouver. Voldemort lui a lancé le sortilège de la mort, en guise de châtiment. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce jour où Avery vous a torturé, je n'étais au courant de rien. Après qu'il soit revenu vers nous, il m'a annoncé fièrement qu'il avait fait une autre tentative et que le sort avait fonctionné mais que ça ne le satisfaisait pas car ça avait à peine tranché deux tables. Il n'a plus jamais pratiqué ce sort et je n'ai su que de votre bouche l'autre soir, ce qui s'était réellement passé.

Calypso se releva, tremblante. Minerva n'avait pas bougé, terrée dans son mutisme, elle observait cette scène échange entre les deux potionnistes.

\- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit à ce moment-là ?

\- J'ai essayé. Mais la haine vous aveuglait, et provoquait la mienne. Vous ne m'auriez pas écouté.

\- Si… Je vous... Non, vous avez raison, conclut-elle.

Elle balaya la salle d'un regard vide. Etrangement, elle se sentait plus légère, comme libérée d'un poids qui la handicapait depuis de nombreuses années. Elle porta la main à sa cicatrice et eut un faible sourire. Aujourd'hui, elle venait enfin de trouver le repos. Elle tourna sa tête vers la directrice et esquissa un nouveau sourire traduisant sa gratitude pour l'avoir forcé à parler à son prédécesseur.

\- Madame, puis-je me retirer dans mes appartements ? Il est bien tôt et je me sens épuisée par ces révélations. Il va me falloir quelques temps pour digérer le souvenir de Severus.

\- Bien sûr, ma chère. Faîtes donc.

Severus eut à son tour un léger sourire. Elle venait de l'appeler par son prénom, sans haine et sans défis. Calypso capta son regard.

\- J'espère que vous trouverez la force de me pardonner tout ce que j'ai pu proférer à votre encontre. Je m'en veux terriblement de m'être autant tromper sur vous.

Elle passa l'embrasure de la porte d'un pas peu assuré, lorsque Severus l'apostropha.

\- Miss, je passerais vous voir dans les prochains jours. Reposez-vous bien.

Tout en refermant la porte, elle fit un signe favorable de la tête, et rejoignit péniblement les cachots.

\- Vous avez choisi la bonne solution Severus. Elle s'en remettra, avec le temps. Mais dites-moi, ne vous rappelle-t-elle personne ?

\- Lily... souffla-t-il.

\- Je ne me fais donc aucune idée lorsque je crois voir briller une petite flamme dans votre regard.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était comme Dumbledore, elle se mêlait de tout. De plus, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle disait. Il n'y avait rien dans son regard ! Rien du tout ! Si ce n'est un sentiment qui renaissait de ses cendres... Mais il ne se l'avouerait pour rien au monde.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour le chapitre 6 !**  
 **Calypso s'est enfin la vérité... du coup, ça va aider à ne plus voir Severus comme un terrible monstre... et à... peut-être bouger son cul de serpentard ?** **On verra bien !**


	7. Trêve de Noël

**Hop hop, regadez qui arrive à petits pas discret, c'est le chapitre 7 !**

 **Notre chère maître des potions commence à se détendre un peu, et je dois vous avouer que c'est pas facile à gérer, j'ai du mal à rendre un homme si secret et sombre, aussi détendu.**

 **Disclamer : Touuuujouuuurs pareiiiiiil !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Trêve de Noël

Lorsque Calypso se réveilla il était midi passé. Elle avait beaucoup dormi ces quelques jours. Le contre coup de ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau de la directrice, sans aucun doute. Son esprit avait enfin pu digérer les révélations de ce jour-là. Elle ne ressentait plus de haine et un sentiment de soulagement l'envahissaient. Cependant tout cela l'avait considérablement épuisé. Elle se tortilla dans son lit tout en se frottant les yeux énergiquement et s'étira de tout son long. Ressentant un regard sur elle, elle tourna sa tête à droite et laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise. La main posée sur sa poitrine, elle se redressa.

\- Sally ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout sur ce tabouret ?

\- Sally est désolée d'avoir fait peur à Miss. Sally a été chargée de veiller sur le repos de Miss, alors Sally est là.

\- Par qui donc ? demanda-t-elle passablement étonnée.

\- Par Madame La directrice. Sally fait aussi des rapports à Monsieur qui s'inquiète pour Miss.

Calypso piqua un fard monstre, esquissant un sourire. Puis un grognement s'échappa de son ventre, lui annonçant une fin de loup.

\- Sally voit des étoiles dans les yeux de Miss lorsqu'elle entend parler de Monsieur, taquina l'elfe espiègle. Sally va aller chercher un bon petit déjeuner pour que Miss puisse contenter son estomac affamé !

Lorsque l'elfe disparut de son tabouret, Calypso sortit de ses draps de soie pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Elle savait que l'elfe reviendrait rapidement avec un petit déjeuner copieux qu'elle n'arriverait sûrement pas à terminer. Après une toilette rapide, elle passa un jean et un pull de laine angora tous les deux noirs, qui ne manquerait pas de lui tenir chaud par ce temps froid. Un claquement sonore se faisant entendre dans l'autre pièce, Calypso sortit de la salle de bain.

Comme elle l'avait deviné, Sally était revenue avec un petit déjeuner qui aurait pu contenter la moitié des élèves de Poudlard. C'était exagéré, mais cette pensée la fit sourire. Il y avait, posé sur la table basse, une théière fumante qui dégageait une agréable odeur de bergamote, des toasts grillés accompagnés d'une motte de beurre et de trois petits pots de confiture : fraise, cerise et abricot. Quelques brioches cachaient une assiette constituée de deux œufs au plat et de bacon. Et pour finir, un jus d'orange ainsi qu'une salade fruit. Calypso en salivait d'avance.

\- Sally, tout ça m'a l'air délicieux, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

\- Sally savait que Miss avait très faim, Sally a fait son petit déjeune en conséquence.

\- Tout est parfait, Sally, je te remercie.

Sally inclina respectueusement la tête, debout devant la cheminé.

\- Je ne vais pas être capable d'engloutir tout ça, veux-tu le partager avec moi ? Enfin, si tu as faim.

Sally sursauta, manquant de tomber en arrière.

\- Sally trouve que Miss est vraiment généreuse, mais Miss ne doit pas traiter Sally comme son égale.

\- Allez, grimpe et mange un morceau avec moi. Ou je me fâche, conclut-elle avec un sourire.

Sally, les yeux pétillants, s'assit sur le canapé. Calypso lui tendit un toast qu'elle avait tartiné de confiture de fraise.

\- Sally est contente que Miss ne soit plus si revêche avec elle. Comme Monsieur. Il est très gentil avec Sally.

\- Je n'ai pas revu Severus. Comment va-t-il ?

\- Monsieur travaille beaucoup. Sally est obligée de venir le gronder pour qu'il pense à manger.

\- Que fait-il s'il n'est plus professeur ?

\- Sally ne sait pas très bien. Il travaille sur une potion qui n'arrête pas d'exploser avant d'être terminée. Monsieur s'énerve tout le temps contre son chaudron.

Calypso croqua dans un toast de confiture de cerise, sa curiosité piquée par les mots de l'elfe.

\- Sally doit vous laisser Miss, et vous remercie d'avoir partagé votre petit déjeuner avec elle. Mais maintenant elle doit aller aider ses amis à préparer le réveillon de Noël de demain soir.

\- Va, je vais sûrement aller à Pré-au-lard faire quelques petites emplettes.

Claquant des doigts, Sally disparut. Calypso, elle, enfila ses chaussures et passa sa cape de voyage, conception spéciale de Madame Guipure pour les rudes hivers.

* * *

Le soir du réveillon de Noël, Poudlard s'était couvert d'un épais manteau de neige qui ne cessait de s'épaissir grâce aux flocons qui tombaient sans interruption, et le lac noir était à présent gelé. Les quelques élèves restant pour passer les fêtes au château rentraient en courant pour passer leur costume de soirée, après une courte bataille de boules de neige récréative. Ils trouvaient cela plus excitant de nuit, l'obscurité ne permettant de voir la cible correctement augmentait la difficulté et les rires.

Calypso était émerveillée lorsqu'elle entra dans la grande salle pour rejoindre ses collègues. C'était magnifique ! Des guirlandes de houx et de gui ornaient les murs et, comme du temps où elle y était étudiante, pas moins de douze sapins se dressaient tout autour de la salle, tous décorés de chandelles, de nœuds, et de divers autres décorations. Une grande table de bois trônait au centre de la salle, élèves et professeurs s'y mêleraient pour les festivités, sans barrières, mais avec respect.

Les professeurs Flitwick, Chourave, Trelawney et Fiertalon étaient déjà attablés, attendant leurs compagnons en discutant. Trelawney lorgnait sur la bouteille de Xérès sur la petite table dressée pour l'apéritif, mais il fallait attendre. Flitwick parlait avec Chourave de racines de mandragore.

\- Bonsoir à tous ! Entonna Calypso avec le sourire.

Tout le monde lui répondit de sa petite phrase personnelle, sans pour autant oublier de relever le ton amicale qu'elle avait dans la voix.

\- Voilà un état d'allégresse que nous ne vous connaissions pas, Calypso. Noël vous adoucirait-il ? Lança Fiertalon.

Les professeurs Chourave et Flitwick coordonnèrent, par hasard, la même grimace, traduisant une erreur de la part de Fiertalon. C'était la fête et lui ne trouvait rien de mieux que débuter les hostilités.

\- Il n'est pas rare, je puis vous l'assurer. Nous dirons simplement qu'une longue et douloureuse histoire m'a fait énormément de mal, m'empêchant de voir les belles et bonnes choses autour de moi. Mais maintenant que je connais la vérité, mon cœur retrouve la joie de se laisser porter.

Flitwick soupira de soulagement tandis que sa collègue de droite souriait de toutes ses dents. Calypso n'avait plus rien à voir avec cette femme stricte et amer du début d'année.

Très vite, ils furent rejoints par le reste des invités. Seule une quinzaine d'élèves étaient présents, ainsi que la totalité des professeurs. Et, à la grande surprise de tous, Severus Rogue était également de la partie.

Le repas se déroula dans la joie et la bonne heure, tout le monde se laissant aller aux effusions de rire. Même Severus riait. Entre ses dents, certes, mais il riait.

\- Madame la Directrice, est-ce vrai que vous avez été frappée de quatre éclairs de stupefixion ? Questionna un élève de deuxième année dont les lunettes lui mangeaient la moitié du visage.

\- Absolument, Mr Edwards.

\- C'est absolument fascinant. Vous êtes incroyable ! Si je puis me permettre, Madame La directrice, peu de gens aurait survécu à ceci à votre âge.

\- Minerva nous enterrera tous ! S'exclama Madame Pomfresh. Je l'ai toujours dit. Elle a une force et une santé de fer.

\- C'est la conception Ecossaise, on ne fait pas mieux dans le coin, ria Minerva.

\- Exactement ! Renchérit un autre élève de Serdaigle en cinquième année. Je suis écossais, et j'ai guéri de la dragoncelle en une semaine. Les médicomages n'en revenaient pas ! J'aurais dut y rester, j'étais trop jeune pour combattre la maladie.

Tous rirent de bon cœur lorsque la dinde, accompagnée de marrons et de petites pommes noisettes, fit son apparition dans les assiettes. Ils se souhaitèrent un excellent appétit et attaquèrent le repas.

\- Professeur Rogue, j'ai ouïe dire que vous travaillez à la conception d'une potion de votre crue, commença Calypso en avalant discrètement sa pomme noisette. A quoi est-elle destinée ? Enfin si vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient à en parler à un confrère et ses collègues.

L'homme avala une gorgée de whisky pur feu, se redressa en raclant sa gorge, puis planta son regard dans celui de la rousse.

\- Si cela ne vous ennuie pas, j'aimerais que ça reste confidentiel tant que je n'aurais pas passé l'étape fatidique de l'explosion.

Il grimaça, agacé de repenser à cette étape qu'il n'arrivait jamais à passer sans engendrer de catastrophe. A tel point qu'il en arrivait à se demander s'il n'avait hérité du don de Seamus Finnigan pour la pyrotechnie.

\- C'est bien dommage. Mais vous pouvez passer cette étape, vous êtes un excellent potionniste. Faîtes preuve de patiente, ou demander de l'aide.

Les regards de Severus et de Calypso se croisèrent. Son dernier conseil n'était pas anodin, elle sous-entendait bien qu'elle lui proposait son aide. Et, à en croire les yeux ébènes de son voisin, il avait saisi la subtilité.

Jamais Calypso n'avait passé un aussi bon réveillon. Le repas était à se damner, entre la dinde, les saucisses, les sauces crémeuses, la bûche de Noël et le pudding, c'était parfait. Les élèves avaient sorti les pochettes surprises et les pétards qui explosaient en faisant jaillir des cadeaux. Ils avaient ainsi entraîné les professeurs dans le port de chapeaux en carton ou de divers bonnets, tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres, mais qui suscitaient les rires de chacun. La musique avait entrainé chacun à danser une petite valse. Calypso ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant Severus, l'air blasé, danser avec la directrice, coiffé d'un superbe chapeau d'amiral. Elle avait même rougit lorsque celui-ci, agacé par les rires moqueurs de sa confrère en matière de potion, lui tira la langue comme un enfant.

Lorsqu'elle quitta la table, longtemps après les élèves ainsi que les professeurs Sinitra, Trelawney et Flitwick, elle avait les bras encombrés de cadeaux. Parmi eux, une écharpe noire douce et moelleuse accompagnée d'une broche prenant forme d'un corbeau, offerte par Minerva avec amitié. Severus se leva à son tour, saluant discrètement les professeurs encore présents, puis, d'un pas pressé, il rattrapa Calypso. Minerva eut un sourire radieux à cette vision. Calypso avait trouvé la paix, et, bizarrement Severus changeait petit à petit. Etait-il sur le chemin de la sérénité lui aussi ?

\- Me permettez-vous de vous escorter jusqu'à vos appartements ? Lui glissa-t-il lorsqu'il fut à son niveau.

Calypso laissa échapper un petit rire en même que l'un de ses cadeaux. Severus le ramassa et prit la décision de le garder sous le bras pour la décharger un peu.

\- Avec plaisir, professeur Rogue. Quoi que je doute que nous soyons sauvagement attaqués dans les couloirs. De plus, nous allons presque au même endroit vous et moi, conclut-elle.

Dans le hall d'entrée, ils prirent tout droit, puis bifurquèrent à nouveau à droite. Ils parlaient potions, et grands écrivains. Severus s'arrêta net.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une petite écervelée comme vous puisse lire et aimer Barnabas Chaudronneux.

\- Ecervelé vous-même ! S'empressa-t-elle de répondre, de la malice dans ses yeux. Mais oui, j'aime ses théories depuis toujours, je trouve cela profondément fascinant. Pas vous ?

Severus acquiesça d'un signe de tête, n'osant pas avouer qu'en son unique opinion, Barnabas Chaudronneux est le meilleur potioniste que la terre ait porté. Ils reprirent leur route, tournant à droite dans le long couloir. Ils tombèrent alors nez à nez avec Peeves qui jetait des bombabouses dans le couloir.

\- Tiens donc, mais que vois-je ? Des tourtereaux qui se laissent bercer tendrement dans la nuit de Noël. Vous êtes- vous embrassés sous le gui, les amoureux ?

Peeves volait dans le couloir, fier de ses paroles. Calypso, elle, devint écarlate, tandis que Severus commençait à perdre son légendaire self control.

\- « Les amoureux de noël se roulent des pelles. Ils se tiendront la main pour la saint valentin. Les amoureux de noël se roulent des pelles. Ils se tiendront la main pour la saint valentin ! »

\- Il suffit, Peeves ! Assez de ton venin et de tes boniments ! Tonna Severus.

\- « Les amoureux de noël se roulent des pelles. Ils se tiendront la main pour la saint valentin. Les amoureux de noël, se roulent des pelles. Ils se tiendront la main pour la saint valentin ! » Chanta une nouvelle fois l'esprit frappeur.

\- Très cher Peeves, le professeur Rogue vous a demandé d'arrêter et vous ne l'écoutez pas. Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de faire ceci : MONSIEUR LE BARON ! Appela Calypso.

Par chance pour eux, le Baron Sanglant était dans le couloir adjacent au leur et les rejoignit dès l'appel. En voyant Peeves se tordre de rire devant les deux serpentards, il comprit.

\- Peeves, dit-il d'une voix rauque et forte, cesses donc d'importuner ses braves gens de tes fadaises. Files d'ici ! Je ne veux plus te voir traîner dans ce couloir.

Gêné par l'arrivée du Baron, le fantomatique trublion s'éleva dans les airs, se confondant en excuses mielleuses.

\- Très bien votre excellence sanglante, je m'en vais. Je voulais simplement m'amuser, mais je ne les embêterais plus. C'était une regrettable erreur de ma part. Je vous demande de pardonner ses plaisanteries à ce bon vieux Peeves.

Et il fila ailleurs.

\- Pardonnez-lui ses boniments et passez une bonne fin de soirée jeune gens, dit le Sir Sanglant.

\- Merci Baron, conclut Calypso.

Severus raccompagna la jeune femme jusqu'à sa porte. Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots sur Barnabas Chaudronneux, puis Calypso souffla son mot de passe pour accéder son appartement. Il était tard et elle mourrait d'envie de plonger dans son lit.

\- Eh bien… Bonne nuit, professeur Rogue.

\- La belle nuit à vous aussi, professeur de Milliflore, salua-t-il en reprenant le couloir vers ses quartiers.

Alors qu'elle allait passer la porte, Severus rebroussa chemin.

\- Professeur, je... euh... Balbutia-t-il.

\- Oui ?

\- Non rien… Laissez tomber… Abandonna-t-il.

Puis il repartit vers ses appartements.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour le chapitre 7, ça fait un peu transition, un peu, pas beaucoup, ça avance tout doucement, mais surement.**


	8. Mon expérience

_**Finalement, je ne suis pas partie mais je décide de faire plaisir à Swirling Raven en mettant le chapitre 8 ! Ca te fera patienter jusqu'au 9 :D**_

 _ **Disclamer : Je radote comme une grand mère, mais toujours le même !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture :D**_

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Mon expérience.

Des pas pressés martelaient le sol du couloir extérieur, déclinant à l'approche de sa porte en bois massif. Calypso leva les yeux de ses parchemins. Elle corrigeait les essais sur le véritaserum que les sixièmes année lui avaient remis ce matin. Comme toujours, il y avait du bon et du moins bon. Deux coups claquèrent à sa porte, elle alla ouvrir.

\- Vous en faîtes du bruit pour venir frapper à ma porte ! J'ai cru un instant que quelqu'un avait lâché un troupeau de centaures dans le couloir.

Severus grimaça, s'engouffrant sans attendre d'invitation dans la pièce principale et se dirigea vers l'armoire d'ingrédients de sa voisine.

\- Mais bien sûr ! Allez-y entrer donc ! Thé ? Demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Non. C'est le chaos dans votre armoire ! Un dragon n'y retrouverait même pas ses œufs ! D'ailleurs si vous avez des œufs de doxys, je ne suis pas contre !

Calypso fit une moue boudeuse. Il est vrai qu'en comparaison avec son laboratoire, son armoire était loin d'être impeccablement rangée. Même si tout était catégorisé par étagères.

\- Alors, vous en avez oui ou non ? Dépêchez-vous, je suis pressé ! La relança-t-il.

\- Deuxième étage, à droite, derrière l'aconit. Vous n'en avez plus ?

\- Bien vu l'Auror ! Vous avez raté votre vocation. Il est évident que si je viens vous en demander c'est que je n'en ai plus en ma possession. Le hibou de mon fournisseur tarde à arriver. Je l'attends depuis trois jours.

\- Me piller serait plus exact, rectifia-t-elle avec malice.

\- Je ne le trouve pas ! Bon sang professeur, le temps passe !

\- Accio œufs de doxys.

Un sachet fila devant les yeux de Severus pour atterrir dans la main droite de Calypso. Ravie de l'avoir subtilisé au nez de son confrère, elle souffla sur sa baguette comme s'il s'agissait un magnum. La mâchoire de Severus se contracta.

\- Ne jouez pas à ça, je n'ai pas le temps à perdre ! Donnez-moi ça immédiatement !

Une odeur nauséabonde s'infiltra par l'entrebâillement de la porte, et agressa les narines des résidants. Diaval, sur son perchoir, cacha sa tête sous aile pour se protéger des effluves. Calypso ouvrit la bouche afin de demander d'où cela pouvait bien provenir, pensant à une bombabouse à nouveau lancée par Peeves, quand une explosion retentie.

Le visage de Severus blêmit. Il se dirigea vers le canapé et se laissa tomber dessus, blasé par l'explosion provenant de son laboratoire. Encore une fois, il avait échoué à la même étape.

\- Encore une tentative désastreuse ?

Severus pivota sa tête dans sa direction et lui lança un regard qui en disait long sur la stupidité de la question. Calypso s'installa à son tour sur le canapé et le prit entre quatre yeux.

\- Pourquoi laissez-vous planer le mystère autour de votre expérience ?

\- Posez-vous la question.

\- Parce qu'en vérité vous êtes un très mauvais potioniste qui s'attribue les mérites des autres mais qui est incapable de combiner sa théorie à la pratique ?

Severus fronça les sourcils. Habituellement, il serait déjà monté sur ses grands chevaux. Mais pas cette fois. Il n'en ressentait pas la moindre envie. Songeur, il se demanda ce qui pouvait bien se passer entre elle et lui. Se pouvait-il que Minerva avait raison lorsqu'il disait qu'une flamme nouvelle brillait dans ses yeux ? Poussant plus loin dans sa réflexion, les derniers évènements semblaient confirmer ses pensées. L'incident dans le laboratoire, les révélations, le voyage dans ses souvenirs… Tout avait changé après ça. Il n'avait jamais passé un aussi bon Noël que cette année. Ceci-dit, il avait peur de se méprendre sur cette complicité qui semblait naître entre eux. Il secoua la tête pour reprendre le fil de la conversation.

\- Vous avez encore des progrès à faire en matière d'ironie. Mais soit. Ouvrez bien grandes vos cages à miel. Je ne le redirais pas. Et tachez de vous souvenir que si jamais ça filtre, j'en connaitrais la source. Je risquerais, à ce moment-là, de ne plus répondre de mes actes.

Calypso cligna des yeux et déglutit. Après quelques secondes, elle acquiesça, une petite pointe d'excitation naissait au creux de son ventre. Elle allait enfin connaître le secret des expériences du potioniste.

\- Si j'arrive au bout de cette pratique, ça sera une révélation ! C'est pour cela même que je dois être sûr que vous n'irez rien ébruiter. Lorsque j'étais patient à Ste Mangouste, j'ai fait la malheureuse rencontre d'un de mes anciens élèves, Neville Londubat. Il était absolument nul en potion, une vraie plaie ! Mais je suis forcé de reconnaître qu'il avait des qualités en botanique. Je l'ai méprisé durant sept ans pour une histoire qui me regarde et qui, de surcroît, reste très complexe. Mais lors de la bataille, par une plante dont je ne connaissais pas les vertus, il m'a sauvé de la mort alors-même que j'étais aux portes de celle-ci. Ce jour-là, il venait de rentre visite à ses parents pour la énième fois. Ils étaient des aurors vraiment très doués, mais sont devenus fous sous la torture. Le sortilège doloris.

Les yeux de Calypso s'écarquillèrent, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Elle buvait les paroles de Severus, hypnotisée, comme par une prophétie.

\- Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, pour la première fois j'ai ressenti la peine de ce jeune homme. Je me suis senti vraiment redevable envers lui. J'ai donc longtemps fait des recherches dans ma chambre d'hôpital. Minerva avait la gentillesse de m'apporter énormément de livres pour m'aider. Et j'ai trouvé la solution. J'ai passé le reste de mon séjour là-bas à la théoriser, jusqu'à ma sortie où j'ai demandé à Minerva de m'octroyer une année sabbatique pour mettre cette théorie en pratique. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Jusqu'à la sixième étape tout se passe correctement, mais après… vous avez vu le résultat. Je finis par penser que ma théorie ne doit rester qu'une théorie et que cette année sabbatique n'est qu'une perte de temps. Elle aura au moins été bénéfique pour deux choses. Elle vous aura aidé à trouver la paix, et moi je vous aurais rencontré.

Calypso détourna le regard, gênée par la dernière parole de Severus. Elle sentait des picotements arriver au galop dans son ventre, et son cœur faisait des petits bons dans sa poitrine. Ignorant ces nouvelles sensations qui n'étaient, somme toute, pas désagréables, et reprit la parole :

\- Et quel serait l'effet de cette potion, si elle arrive un jour à l'état ?

\- Elle dissiperait les effets des sortilèges relevant de la magie noire. Bien évidemment, pour le sortilège de la mort la potion n'aura aucun effet, on ne peut rien contre la mort. La réalisation de cette potion a de l'importance depuis le début, mais depuis que je vous ai rencontré… Son importance a doublée. Triplé même, peut-être.

Calypso se noya dans le regard ébène de son interlocuteur. Par cette initiative, il tentait de se repentir de son passé. C'était beau et noble de sa part. Les sensations la submergeaient. Elle n'arrivait plus à se détacher de ses yeux. Ils étaient si magnifiques, si profonds. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle ne devait pas se focaliser sur ce que son cœur commençait à lui dicter, elle n'en serait que déçue. C'était un homme solitaire. Il n'y avait pas de place pour elle dans sa vie. Ni dans sa vie, ni dans son cœur.

\- A quoi pensez-vous ?

\- Absolument rien, dit-elle alors que ses pommettes viraient écarlates. A rien du tout.

\- Un peu de véritasérum devrait vous délier la langue alors ? Plaisanta-t-il.

\- LES ESSAIS.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- J'étais en train de corriger des essais quand vous êtes arrivé en catastrophe. Je dois les rendre demain matin à la première heure et il est déjà tard. Je ne vais pas être au lieu de bonne heure ce soir encore.

Severus se leva immédiatement, et se pencha légèrement en avant.

\- Bien que votre compagnie ne soit pas désagréable, je vais vous laisser finir vos corrections.

\- J'aimerais que vous me parliez de votre théorie...

\- Je repasserais dans les prochains jours alors.

Calypso accepta d'un sourire éblouissant, qui eut le don d'invoquer celui de Severus.

* * *

\- Je profite des dernières minutes qui nous restent pour vous rendre vos essais sur le gaz étrangleur. Pour des jeunes gens partiellement destinés à devenir Auror, c'est une potion que vous utiliserez régulièrement. Elle est très efficace quand on a la flemme de faire une course poursuite après un mangemort.

Les élèves rirent à la dernière remarque de leur professeur. La quiétude était revenue dans ce cours. Plus personne n'y venait la boule au ventre, et, mieux encore, certains était pressés d'y aller. Ce n'était plus du tout la même femme qu'ils avaient devant eux. Pour leur plus grand plaisir, elle était souriante, et blagueuse avec eux, mais restait néanmoins sévère sur la qualité des potions, des essais et de l'attitude en cours.

\- Mais dans l'ensemble, vous avez tous fait de l'excellent travail. Vous vous appliquez. Vos parchemins ont été bien moins éprouvants pour moi que ceux de vos camarades de sixième année sur le Veritasérum.

Elle passa dans les rangs distribuer les parchemins corrigés et notés. Au fond d'elle, elle était heureuse de voir toutes ses mines réjouies de la note obtenue. Elle n'avait rien mis en dessous de Effort Exceptionnel, cela voulait dire qu'ils avaient le goût d'apprendre, de retenir, et de composer pendant ses cours.

\- Et pour finir, Miss Mopipink. Bravo ! Je vous avoue avoir été épatée par votre application à détailler la décantation des 5 étapes, et cela sans une erreur. J'accorde donc 10 points à Gryffondor.

La cloche sonna, et les élèves partirent en bavardant sur leur note. Seule Céline Mopipink ne se dirigea pas vers la sortie, mais vers le bureau de son professeur.

\- Vous voulez me parler, Miss Mopipink ?

\- Oui, en effet professeur. Je voulais avoir votre avis au sujet de la potion volubilis. En détaillant la recette, j'ai remarqué que cela demandait 6 gouttes de sang de licorne à la sixième étape, qui est toujours la plus important dans une longue potion. Seulement, ces 6 gouttes m'embêtent. Je croyais qu'au-delà de 4 gouttes de sang de licorne, toutes potions qui en demandaient l'usage explosaient dans un nuage malodorant. Avez-vous déjà eu à préparer à cette potion ?

\- Vous m'en voyez bien étonnée, Miss. La potion Volubilis est au programme des apprentissages supérieurs, et n'est pas enseignée à Poudlard.

\- Rien d'anormal, Professeur, j'étudie simplement de nouveaux ouvrages pour ne pas être trop en décalage si j'arrive à intégrer la formation de potionniste que j'ai demandé.

\- Fabuleux ! Vous vous épanouirez dans ce domaine si, comme moi, cet art vous fascine. Mais à en juger par vos notes optimales, je n'en doute pas une seconde. Cependant, pour répondre à votre question, vous avez parfaitement raison. Au-delà de 4 gouttes de sang de licorne, de surcroit à la sixième étape, la potion explose. Mon maître des potions m'a expliqué que c'était une coquille de reproduction du manuel. Et vous verrez très vite que la première chose qu'ils vous feront faire, c'est de corriger cette erreur.

\- Merveilleux ! Je vous remercie Professeur.

Céline Mopipink alla pour quitter la classe, quand elle se rappela quelque chose d'important.

\- Oh, j'allais oublier ! S'exclama-t-elle. Le professeur Rogue m'a demandé de vous remettre ce parchemin quand je vous verrez.

\- Merci, répondit-elle en prenant le parchemin.

Lorsque la rouge et or de septième année quitta sa salle, Calypso tourna et retourna le parchemin dans ses mains, se laissant aller aux rêveries sur son contenu. Plus les jours passaient, plus elle aimait être en compagnie de son prédécesseur. Ils discutaient de tout, le plus souvent de potions, leur premier terrain d'entente. Il lui avait finalement avoué sa fascination pour le célèbre Barnabas Chaudronneux autour d'un whisky pur feu dans le pub de pré-au-lard, à l'occasion d'une sortie scolaire. Elle lui avait sauté dans les bras, tellement sa joie était forte, ce qui mit un grand silence entre eux jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

 _" Mon fournisseur m'a enfin livré les ingrédients manquants, je vais pouvoir recommencer les essais de ma potion dès samedi en 8. Faîtes-moi le plaisir d'y assister. Ce sera la période idéale en cette deuxième semaine de printemps. Et, bien sûr, il n'y a pas de possible refus. Je prendrais cela comme un affront, et m'en sentirais extrêmement outré._

 _A samedi, le plus tôt possible. Soyez à l'heure, je n'ai guère de tolérance envers les retardataires._

 _Severus. "_

Calypso enroula à nouveau le parchemin, et soupira en baissant la tête. Il restait égal à lui-même, avec son principe de ponctualité, alors qu'il ne lui avait même pas donné d'heure fixe. Elle sourit, se promettant d'y être de très bonne heure mais surtout de très, très bonne heure. Elle verrouilla sa salle, et prit la direction de ses appartements.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le chapitre 8, bon ça a l'air de se corser entre les deux potionnistes ! On approche doucement de la fin de la fiction ! Mais il reste encore quelques chapitres, patiente ! :D**


End file.
